As lembranças de um homem
by Sumomo Motosuwa
Summary: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?
1. Ana a garota da Itália

Titulo..: As lembranças de um Homem.   
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
1º capitulo: Ana, a garota da Italia.   
  
Tudo começou quando dois irmãos se separam, um foi para a Ilha de Andromeda e o outro  
  
para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, para conquistarem suas respectivas armaduras. Depois  
  
de 5 anos treinando eles as conseguem, e apartir daí se juntam a mais 3 cavaleiros de  
  
bronze para proteger Athena e o mundo de Hades, o Deus dos mortos. Ikki o irmão mais   
  
velho sempre fez tudo pelo seu irmão caçula Shun, o protegendo nas batalhas em que   
  
perdia. Ikki sempre foi mau-humorado, talvez por ter perdido seu maior amor na Ilha da  
  
Rainha da Morte, ou por ter ficado orfão tão cedo. Só se sabe que seu unico motivo de  
  
vivaer e continuar lutando pelo mundo era seu irmão caçula, a pessoa que ele mais   
  
amava nequele mundo.   
  
Após a batalha contra Hades eles juraram que nunca mais iriam se separar e assim   
  
continuaram suas vidas....  
  
No 18º aniversário de Shun, Ikki faz uma festa no apartemento que dividiam, convidando todos   
  
os seus amigos: Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori, Marin, June, Minu, Sheena, Aioria, Saga,  
  
Aldebaran, Mú, Miro, Kamus, Afrodite, Mascara da Morte, Mestre Ancião e Shura. Todos  
  
estavam se divertindo muito, menos Ikki que nunca foi de se divertir e muito menos ir  
  
em festas. Só abrira a exceção para o aniversário onde Seu irmão caçula deixava de ser  
  
um criança. Após os parabéns, todos voltaram a dançar e conversar. Nisso a camapainha  
  
toca e Shun vai atender. Era uma moça muito bonita, ela era alta, tinha cabelos longos  
  
e escuros, os olhos azuis e uma boca carnuda. Seu corpo era em forma de violão, com  
  
belas curvas.   
  
Ela entra, e todos ficam olhando, nunca tinham visto aquela moça antes. Ela avista   
  
June e vai falar com ela. - Oi June, desculpe a demora, eu não achava a casa - June  
  
se levanta e a apresenta ela a Shun - Shun, essa é uma amiga minha lá da faculdade.   
  
O nome dela é Ana, ela é Italiana e está aqui por estudos. Você não se importa dela   
  
ficar aqui? - Shun olha para Ana e sorri, abriu a boca para dar sua resposta, Ikki que  
  
estava perto e tinha ouvido toda a conversa, levanta-se , com uma cara não muito   
  
amigavel, olha para Ana e interrompe Shun - Mas é claro que ela não pode ficar, essa  
  
festa é particular apenas para os amigos mais chegados de Shun, o que ele vai pensar  
  
de uma garota que ele nunca viu em sua festa de aniversário? - Ana abaixa a cabeça   
  
e fala - Eu só queria me inturmar um pouco, mas já que não me querem aqui, eu não   
  
posso fazer nada. - A moça sai do ap. quase chorando e assim Shun fala indignado com  
  
a reação de Ikki - Como você pode fazer aquilo com uma moça tão adoravel? - Ikki,   
  
muito calmo, olha para Shun e responde- Ora irmão, esta festa é particular, se ela   
  
quer fazer amigos, ela que vá em um bar. - Ouvindo isso June fica muito brava e grita  
  
com Ikki - Mas só por que isto é uma festa particular, não quer dizer que você pode  
  
gritar com ela! - Ela vira para Shun e fala - Desculpa Shun, eu vou para casa, não   
  
aguento mais olhar na cara desse incencivel do seu irmão! - Ela pega sua bolsa e sai.   
  
Após esse mau-intendido a festa continua, a musica tocava e os convidados dançavam.   
  
Já era 23:00 e todos os convidados já tinham ido embora, só estavam Shun e Ikki no   
  
apartamento e se preparando para dormir, quando eles recebem uma ligação de June e   
  
Shun atende - Alô?  
  
Telefone: Oi Shun...  
  
Shun: June... O que aconteceu?  
  
Telefone: Eu combinei com o Aioria de ir num bar aqui perto do nosso apartemento, você   
  
quer ir junto?  
  
Shun: A claro, sua amiga Ana vai?  
  
Telefone: Ela está meio insegura, depois do acontecimento de hoje, mas ela vai sim.  
  
Shun: Ok, quando?  
  
Telefone: Hm, amanha denoite. Lá pelas 21:00 hrs. Está bm para você?  
  
Shun: Claro, claro.   
  
Telefone: Ok, intão. Beijos.  
  
Shun desliga o telefone e Ikki curioso pergunta - Quem era? - Shun da um sorriso e   
  
responde - June.... - Ikki lembra de Ana e pergunta - O que ela queria? Veio reclamar  
  
do que fiz hoje na festa? - Shun apenas responde - Não, me convidou para ir num bar   
  
com ela, Ana e Aioria amanha as 21:00... E você vai junto. - Ouvindo isso, Ikki fica  
  
bravo - Por que eu tenho que ir junto? Odeio bares, odeio lugares cheio de gente se  
  
divertindo. Pra que você quer que eu vá? - Shun troca de roupa e põe um pijama, olha  
  
para Ikki e responde - Você vai junto para se desculpar com Ana. - Ikki fica irado e  
  
grita - Como assim ''se descupar com Ana''? A garota invade a festa e sou eu que tenho  
  
que me desculpar? Shun, acho que você pirou de vez. - Shun se deita em sua cama, vira  
  
para Ikki e fala - Você vai sim amanhã e vai se desculpar com Ana. Não fique nervoso,   
  
Aioria também estará lá. Agora saia de meu quarto que estou com sono. Boa Noite mano.  
  
Ikki sai do quarto de Shun e vai para o seu, ele bota um pijama e deita em sua cama.   
  
Não consegue durmir pensando de como seria horrivl ter de ir aquele bar, mas ele ia  
  
apenas pela alegria de seu irmão.   
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: Gente, a fic ficou meio curta, mas e aê, o que vocês acharam? Mandem coment´s para  
  
paola25990@hotmail.com sua opinião é muito importante para mim.! 


	2. Um banho de loja?

Titulo..: As lembranças de um Homem.  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
2º capitulo: Um banho de loja?  
  
Era cedo de manhã quando o telefone toca. Ikki ainda estava dormindo, mas ao aouir o   
  
som perturbador começa a se revirar na cama. Ele vira para a esquerda, depoispara a   
  
direita, bota o travisseiro na cabeça mas o telefone não para. Percebendo isso, Ikki   
  
se levanta e atende o telefone - Alô?  
  
Telefone: Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Aioria, que barulho é esse? Onde você está?!  
  
Telefone: Eu to no aeroporto de Tókio!  
  
Ikki: O que você está fazendo aê?  
  
Telefone: Aconteceu um imprevisto e eu to saindo do Japão agora!  
  
Ikki: Como assim? Isso significa que ...  
  
Telefone: Sim, que não tem como eu ir pro bar hoje com vocês!  
  
Ikki: Entã vai ser como um encontro duplo?  
  
Telefone: Olha isso eu não sei não... Olha eu tenho que ir agora tah? Tchau! Boa sorte  
  
Ikki: Boa Sorte? Como assim? Aioriaaaaaa......  
  
Telefone: Tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu  
  
Ikki: Droga!   
  
Ikki desliga o telefone e procura shun, ele chega na cozinha e ve um bilhete na   
  
geladeira ''Ikki, fui para o supermercado comprar comida, não se desespere! Deve ter  
  
alguma coisa na geladeira''. Ikki abre a geladeira e ve um pequeno pote lá no fundo.   
  
Ele pega e abre. Ali tinha uma pequena fatia de alguma coisa verde. Ele pegou um garfo  
  
e cutucou a fatia, para sertificar-se que aquilo estava morto. Ele cheirou e quase cai  
  
duro no chão. Ikki pega a fatia e joga no lixo, pega o pote e taca na pia. Ele sente  
  
que aquele cheiro insuportael ficou em suas roupas, então ele resolve botar num cesto  
  
de roupas e vai tomar banho. Ele entra na banheira e começa a pensar - Zeus, por que  
  
está fazendo isso comigo? O que eu fiz de errado? Será que é pedir muito? Eu só queria  
  
ficar aqui em casa assistindo tv. Por que Ana tem de ir junto? Shun e June vão ficar  
  
essa noite, tenho certeza. E eu vou ter que ficar do lado da Ana, ouvindo ela falar..  
  
Que droga!!!!! Eu odeio conversar com mulheres desconheidas, ainda mais metidas, achando  
  
que podem invadir qualquer festa particlar. Hmpf. - Nisso ele ouve uma voz - Manoooo,  
  
cheguei! Trouxe comida!!!!! - Ikki sai do banho e vai falar com Shun - Olha mano, eu   
  
tenho mesmo que ir nesse bar hoje? - Shun começa a guardar as compras - Claro! Olha,  
  
o Aioria vai estar lá... - Ikki da uma risada cinica e fala - Aioria deve estar no   
  
avião agora. - Shun vira-se assustado para Ikki - Como assim? - Ikki cruza os braços  
  
fecha os olhos e fala - Ele ligou hoje demanhã, falando que ouve um ''emprevisto'' e  
  
que não vai poder ir. - Shun sorri e fala - Então teremos de ir bem arrumados pois   
  
termos um encontro duplo. - No mesmo momento Ikki fica tremulo e nervoso - Como assim  
  
''Um encontro duplo''??? - Shun vira-se e continua guardando as compras - Bom,   
  
normalmente quando dois homens saem com duas mulheres a um bar, significa que eles tem  
  
um encontro duplo. Agora para de papo e me ajuda a guardar as coisas, vamos almoçar no  
  
shopping hoje. - Ikki começa a ajudar Shun com as compras - Por que almoçaremos no   
  
Shopping? - Shun olha para o irmão e sorri - Bom, como iremos para um encontro temos  
  
que ir bem vestidos... - Ikki fala - Se você está pensando que eu vou tentar alguma   
  
coisa com aquela.... aquela... mulher, está muito enganado! - Shun, com a maior calma  
  
fala - Bom.. vamos ver...   
  
Eles terminam de guardar as compras e saem para o Shopping.  
  
Os irmãos entram no shopping e todos os olhares femininos se voltam a eles. Duas garotas  
  
chegam do lado de Ikki e começam a falar  
  
Garota1: Olá, qual o seu nome?  
  
Ikki: Por que você quer saber?  
  
Garota1: É que eu te achei muito bonitinho, e...  
  
Ikki: F***-se!  
  
Shun: Desculpem meu irmão. O nome dele é Ikki.  
  
Garota2: E qual seria seu nome?  
  
Shun: Meu nome é Shun.  
  
Garota2: Vocês não querem tomar um sorvete?  
  
Shun: Desculpe mas, eu já tenho uma garota e o meu irmão não curte muito...  
  
Garota1: Esse fortão aqui é viado?  
  
Ikki: Oq? Você quer morrer garota????  
  
Garota1: Ai credo! Vamos sair daqui.  
  
As garotas saem e eles entram em uma loja masculina.   
  
Atendente: Posso ajuda-los?  
  
Ikki: Se você pode fazer meu irmão mudar de ideia quanto ao bar, sim!  
  
Shun: Fique quieto Ikki. Sim, senhor.  
  
Atendente: Que roupas vocês desejam?  
  
Shun: Nós queremos calças jens e algum moletom.  
  
Atendene: Venham comigo.   
  
Eles chegam até um lugar da loja, o atendente chega com algumas peças de rupa.  
  
Shun: Bom, nós vamos experimentar isso.  
  
Atendente: Ok, qualquer coisa me chamem.  
  
Shun: Tah.  
  
Cada um entra em uma cabine do vestiário.  
  
Ikki: Bom, pelo menos as roupas são legais...  
  
Shun: Você vai ver, a Ana deve ser legal.  
  
Ikki: Aé, muito...  
  
Shun: A roupa serviu?  
  
Ikki: Sim...  
  
Os dois saem das cabines com as roupas na mão.   
  
Atendente: Vocês vão levar?  
  
Shun: Sim... quanto fica ao todo?  
  
Atendente: 119,00  
  
Ikki: Oq????????  
  
Shun: Está aqui. Obrigado!  
  
Os dois irmãos saem da loja e vão para a praça de alimentação. Lá eles almoçam e vão  
  
comprar sapatos.  
  
Ikki: Ah Shun, isso coisa de mulher!  
  
Shun: Que coisa de mulher oque? Seja homem e tenha um puco de vaidade.  
  
Ikki: Ah! Eu vou comprar um tenis e era isso.  
  
Shun: Bom para você. Essa loja parece ter algumas coisas legais...  
  
Eles entram na loja e compram 2 pares de sapatos pretos e um par de tenis para Ikki.  
  
Resumindo, os dois passaram o dia inteiro no shoping se preparando. Shun achou um   
  
salão de beleza que trabalhava apenas com homens, Ikki resistio um pouco, mas Shun   
  
conseguiu fazer com que Ikki fisece as unhas e o cabelo. Eles sairam de lá lindos,  
  
maravilhosos e poderosos. Já estava começando a escurecer quando eles resolvem ir para  
  
casa para se arrumar. Shun botou uma calça jens preta, uma camisa preta um sapato preto  
  
e levou um moletom. Ikki vestia uma calça jens normal, um moletom preto e um tenis.  
  
Meio atrasados eles chegam no bar.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Esse cap. ficou meio enjoado, mas é que eu não tive muita inspiração. Prometo que  
  
o proximo será bem melhor!!! Mandem sua opinião para: paola25990@hotmail.com BEIJOS! 


	3. Entendidos ou Desentendidos?

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
3º Capitulo: Entendidos ou Desentendidos?  
  
Ikki é praticamente arrastado por Shun para dentro do bar. O lugar estava cheio, Shun  
  
procurava June e Ana. Ele avista elas em uma mesa em um canto do bar. Eles se aprocimam  
  
Shun: Olá garotas, podemos sentar?  
  
June: Claro!   
  
*Shun se senta em frente a June, Ikki é obrigado então a se sentar em frente a Ana*  
  
Ana: Olá.  
  
Shun: Oi Ana, como você está?  
  
Ana: Bem, obrigada e você?  
  
Shun: Bem!  
  
June: Ué? Cade o Aioria, ele não vinha com vocês?  
  
Shun: Não, ele ligou para o Ikki hoje demanhã.  
  
June: E o que ele falou?  
  
Shun: Não sei, quem falou com ele foi o Ikki.  
  
Ikki: A Shun! Que saco, tu sabe que ele não me falou nada.   
  
June: Nossa, que mau-humor. Não me diga que foi arrastado até aqui?  
  
Ikki: ....  
  
June: Nossa, eu já suspeitava.   
  
Ana: Eu vou... comprar alguma bebida. Alguém quer?  
  
June: Eu quero começar com um Shop leve e vocês?  
  
Shun: Eu também.  
  
Ikki: Me tras um Coquetel.  
  
Ana: Ok...  
  
Shun: Espere Ana, Ikki vai com você!  
  
Ikki: Eu vou? o_Ó  
  
Shun: Claro! Ana nã vai conseguir traser tudo sozinha, precisa de alguem...  
  
Ana: É, mas a June podia me ajudar.  
  
June: Eu preciso ter uma conversinha com o Shun, vão vocês!  
  
Ikki: *Cochicha no ouvido de Shun* Você me paga!  
  
Ikki e Ana vão para o balcão de bebidas e June começa a puxar papo com Shun.  
  
June: Você está maluco?  
  
Shun: Por que?  
  
June: Você mandou trouxe o grosso do seu irmão e ainda fez ele r com Ana até o balcão?  
  
Shun: É que eu queria que meu irmão se desculpa-se com Ana, e...  
  
June: E..?  
  
Shun: Queria ter alguns momentos sozinho com você.  
  
June: O que você quer? o_Ó  
  
Shun: Nada, esquece.   
  
June: Ok... ^_^  
  
No balcão...  
  
Barman: O que vocês desejam?  
  
Ikki: Eu quero um Coquetel.  
  
Barman: E a sua namorada não vai pedir nada?  
  
Ana: Eu não...  
  
Barman: A senhorita não bebe? Mas temos diversos sucos e refrigerantes. Também Coquitel  
  
sem alcool.  
  
Ikki: Ela não é a minha namorada.  
  
Barman: Ah, ok. Desculpe. Mas você não vai beber nada?  
  
Ana: Sim, eu quero um Coquetel sem alcool e 2 shops por favor.  
  
Barman: Ok. Esperem um pouquinho.  
  
*Barman sai*  
  
Ikki: *Fech os olhos e da uma risada maliciosa* Não acredito que ele chou que...  
  
Ana: Agente fosse namorados.  
  
Ikki: Hehehe, é mesmo. Eu queria...  
  
Ana: Estar longe daqui?  
  
Ikki: É.  
  
Ana: Mas por que?  
  
Ikki: Sei lá, não gosto de animação.  
  
Ana: Por que? Esse bar é tão bom de se raunir os amigos numa sexta feira.  
  
Ikki: É, pode até ser, mas...   
  
Ana: Mas o que? É rabugento demais para se divertir?  
  
Ikki: É, pode até ser.  
  
Ana: Dexadisso! Pelo que a June me falou, você e o seu irmão tem amigos muito fiéis.  
  
Ikki: É, eu agradeço muito a Zeus por isso.  
  
*Ana olha fixamente para o rosto de Ikki*  
  
Ikki: O que aconteceu?  
  
Ana: *põe a mão no roste de Ikki* Que cicatriz é essa?  
  
Ikki: *Tira a mão dela de seu rosto* Não é nada.  
  
Ana: Como não? Deve ter doido muito.  
  
Ikki: E doeu. Mas, já é passado.  
  
Ana: Ok.  
  
Ikki: Olha, o barman está vindo.  
  
Barman: Olá, desculpe a demora. Aqui está : 1 coquetel sem alccol, 1 coquetel normal,   
  
2 shops.   
  
Ana: Obrigada.  
  
Ikki: Deixa que eu levo.  
  
Ana: Não! Eu ajudo.  
  
Ikki: Mas você é mulher!  
  
Ana: E daí?  
  
Ikki: E daí que você é fraquinha. Da aqui.  
  
*Ikki pega da mão de Ana as bebidas e sai corrando, Anna sai atras muito brava. Eles  
  
chegam na mesa*  
  
Shun: Nossa, acho que vocês não se dão bem mesmo.  
  
June: É. Ana, por que você estava correndo atras do Ikki?  
  
Ana: Nada não...  
  
Ikki: Hahahaha.... Tem certeza, senhorita fraquinha?  
  
Ana: Grrr!!! Ikki, só por que eu sou mulher e você um homem, não significa que eu sou   
  
mais fraca!  
  
Ikki: Claro que significa.  
  
Ana: Eu posso te dar uma surra se eu quiser!  
  
Ikki: Hahahahhaa. Ah, garota, para com isso.... Isso aqui não é show de humorismo.  
  
Ana: Grrrrrrrr!!!!! Não é??? Intão vamos ver se você consegue se defender de mim!!!  
  
*Anna se levanta e vai até Ikki, Shun e June ficam observando*  
  
Ikki: Ah garota, sai daqui!  
  
Ana: Que é? Ta com medinho?  
  
Ikki: É, eu to mesmo. Medo de te machucar!  
  
Ana: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! TU VAI MORRER!!!!!!  
  
Ana começa a dar socos em seu peito , pois ele era mais alto , ele apenas segura seus  
  
braços com uma das mãos e com a outra segurou seu queixo. Ana ficou muito mais brava.  
  
Ikki beija Ana, mas ela o chuta.   
  
Shun: Ikki, você foi longe de mais!  
  
Ikki: *Se sentando* Fui é? Nem percebi.  
  
June: Hahahaha, mas a Ana mereceu, não é Aninha?  
  
Ana: *Se sentando, vermelha de raiva* Eu não mereci p*** nenhuma.  
  
Ikki: O garota, gosto do meu beijo?  
  
Ana: NÃO!!!  
  
Ikki: Hahaha....  
  
Shun: Por que vocÊ beijou a Ana, você não está apaixonado né?  
  
Ikki: A por favor Shun, até parece que eu ia acha uma mocréia dessas bonitinha! E eu   
  
só beijei pra ela ficar mais brabinha.  
  
Ana: Ikki, da rpoxima vez eu, eu.... EU JURO QUE EU TE MATO!!!!  
  
Ikki: Ai garota, se liga. Eu sou muito mais forte que você.  
  
Ana: Por que? Só por que é homem é?  
  
June: Ana, se acalma. Ele foi treinado. É obvio que é mais forte que você.  
  
Ana: Treinado?  
  
June: É, quer dizer, ele fez aula de..de..  
  
Ikki: Vale Tudo. Aqui em Tókio mesmo.  
  
June: É....   
  
Ana: Ok, ok. Bom, eu já to indo...   
  
June: Por que?  
  
Ana: Eu tenho que estudar. Amanha tem prova.  
  
June: Ah! Aproveita só mais um pouquinho Ana!  
  
Ana: Não! Tchau gente.   
  
Shun: Quer que o Ikki te leve pra casa?  
  
June: é mesmo, já está escuro.   
  
Ikki: Mas por que não vão vocês???  
  
Shun: Ah, é que eu tenho que conversar sério com a June!  
  
Ana: Eu posso muito bem ir sozinha!  
  
June: Mas é claro que não!!! Você é uma menina muito linda, e está com uma roupa muito  
  
curta. E ainda mias que tem esses bebados a essa hora. E a nossa casa é muito longe!  
  
Shun: Ikki, leva ela de carro.  
  
Ikki: Tah. Vamos madame?  
  
Ana: Hmpf.  
  
*Ana sai e Ikki vai atras*  
  
Ikki: Anda mais devagar garota!  
  
Ana: E por que eu deveria?  
  
Ikki: Por acaso você sabe qual é o meu carro?  
  
Ana: Não...  
  
Ikki: Então.   
  
Ana: ...  
  
Ikki: Venha, é aquele vermelho ali.  
  
*s dois entram e Ikki começa a dirigir*  
  
Ana: Carro legal.  
  
Ikki: Eu sei. Onde você mora?  
  
Ana: A 5 quadras.  
  
Ikki: Hmm...  
  
Ana: Anda rapido, não quero mais olhar nessa sua cara.  
  
Ikki: Mas vocÊ vai ter que se acustumar.  
  
Ana: A é? e por que?!  
  
Ikki: Parece que o meu irmão vai namorar com a sua amiga.  
  
Ana: E o que isso tem a ver?  
  
Ikki: A June não gosta de sair sozinha nos lugares.  
  
Ana: E daí?  
  
Ikki: Você mora com ela, são amigas intimas... se encaixa.  
  
Ana: É, mas eu tenho que estudar, da pra dirigir mais rapido?  
  
Ikki: Não.  
  
Ana: O que?  
  
Ikki: Você é surda garota? Já falei que não.   
  
Ana: VocÊ gosta de implicar comigo não é?  
  
Ikki: Você percebeu?  
  
Ana: Cala a boca e dirige.  
  
Ikki: Olha como fala comigo!!!  
  
Ana: Aquele é o meu prédio.  
  
Ikki: Ok.  
  
* Ikki estaciona o carro. *  
  
Ikki: Vai sair sem me dar um beijinho de Boa Noite?  
  
Ana: VTF!   
  
Ikki: Tchau baranga CDF.  
  
Ana: Baranga CDF??? Seu grosso!!!  
  
Ikki: Você quer ver o que eu tenho de grosso?  
  
Ana: Ai, se fuder seu pervertido.  
  
Ikki: Agora não, talvez denoite no meu quarto.  
  
* Ana vira a cara, abre a porta do carro e entra em seu predio.*  
  
Ikki volta para o bar onde Shun estava com June, os dois estavam na frente do bar   
  
esperando Ikki chegar. Ele para, os dois entram. Ikki deixa June no seu predio e   
  
depois vai para casa com Shun. Eles chegam no apartamento, se trocam e vão dormir.  
  
Shun: Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Que é?  
  
Shun: Talvez eu pessa para namorar a June amanhã.  
  
Ikki: E daí?  
  
Shun: E daí que agente vai almoçar na casa dela.  
  
Ikki: Como assim, ''nós''?  
  
Shun: Eu e você.  
  
Ikki: Eu n...  
  
Shun: Agente vai lá pelas 9:00 horas para ajudar elas a prepaarem o churrasco.  
  
Ikki: Mas...  
  
Shun: Boa Noite mano.  
  
Ikki: É... eu.. hã...  
  
*Shun vai para seu quarto, e logo depois Ikki vai para o seu também.*  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: E aí? Gostaram deste cap.? Hehehehehe... Mandem coment´s para paola25990@hotmail.com  
  
Beijos!!! 


	4. Almoço entre 'Amigos'

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
4º capitulo: Almoço entre ''Amigos''   
  
Ikki acorda com Shun cantarolando na cozinha. Ele levanta, vai para o banheiro, lava  
  
o rosto, escova os dentes e vai para a cozinha.  
  
Ikki: Mas o que que é isso Shun?  
  
Shun: Estou preparando as coisas para o churrasco de hoje.  
  
Ikki: Ah!  
  
Shun: Já está quase pronto, vista-se agora que em 30 minutos vamos sair.  
  
Ikki: Ta.  
  
Ikki vai para seu quarto. Bota uma camisa branca e uma calça jens. Shun grita para   
  
ele se apresar, ele volta para o banheiro passa uma escova no cabelo e vai dirigir   
  
até a casa de June. Chegando lá June atende. Eles entram e vão direto para a cozinha.   
  
Shun ajudou June com a carne e Ikki foi assistir televisão na sala. Enquanto Ikki   
  
assistia televisão Ana passa com um pijama minimo.  
  
Ikki: Nossa, até que a baranga cdf não tem um corpo tão feio assim.  
  
Ana: Ikki???? O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?  
  
Ikki: Pensando bem, eu não sei. Só sei que vou almoçar aqui.  
  
Ana: Que droga!  
  
Ikki: Eu sou tão chato assim?  
  
Ana: É! Chato, Grosso, Feio...  
  
Ikki: Olha quem falando! Hahahhaa... Mas e aê, onde você conseguiu esse pijama minimo?  
  
Ana: *olha para o corpo e sai correndo pra dentro do quarto.*  
  
Ikki: Hahahahahhahaha!!!  
  
Na cozinha  
  
Shun: June eu queria...  
  
June: Sim..?  
  
Shun: Eu...Eu...Eu (pensando: ora Shun, para de gaguejar!) Eu...  
  
June: Ah Shun, que é?  
  
Shun: Eu gosto muito de você!!!!  
  
June: Ora, eu também gosto muito de você...  
  
Shun: É???? Mas...Mas... Como namorados?  
  
June: Isso é um convite?  
  
Shun: U...Uh...Uhum...  
  
June: Sim.  
  
Shun: SIM?????  
  
June: Cala a boca e me beija logo.  
  
*Os dois se beijam calorosamente.*   
  
Ana entra na cozinha e pega um copo d'agua. Ikki tanbém entra e da um susto em Ana,   
  
ela se vira tão rapido que acaba derrubando a água em cima dele. A sua camisa fica   
  
toda molhada, June para de beijar Shun e ve o que aconteceu.  
  
June: Nossa, mas vocês se odeiam mesmo hein? Que bagunça é essa?  
  
Ana: A culpa é dele que me assustou.  
  
Ikki: Mas não precisava ter jogado águem em mim, né?  
  
June: Parem de discutir! Ikki, vai no meu quarto, no meu armário, na gaveta do meio   
  
tem toalhas. Pegue uma e se seque.  
  
*Ikki sai.*  
  
June: Ana, onde ta o sal grosso pra carne?  
  
Ana: Deve ta no meu quarto.  
  
June: No seu quarto?  
  
Ana: É, eu fiz um lanchinho ontem... e...  
  
June: Ta, ta, vai pegar pra mim.  
  
Ana vai para o seu quarto e encontra Ikki revirando sua gaveta de calcinhas.  
  
Ana: Mas o que é isso???   
  
Ikki: To procurando as toalhas.  
  
Ana: Não percebeu que essa é a minha gaveta de calcinhas?!?!?!  
  
Ikki: *Com uma calcinha transparente minuscula na mão* Nossa...  
  
Ana: *Completamente vermelha* Me da isso aqui! *Pega a calcinha*  
  
Ikki: Eu ainda quero a minha toalha.  
  
Ana: *abre o armario e pega uma toalha* Ta aqui.  
  
*Ikki se seca e vai para a cozinha junto com Ana*  
  
June: Nossa, Ikki, tira essa camisa, ta molhada de mais!  
  
Shun: É mesmo.  
  
Ikki: Gente, eu já sou crecidinho pra saber o que eu tenho ou não de fazer.  
  
Shun: É, então tira essa camisa.  
  
*Ikki tira a camisa*  
  
Ikki: E aê, quando sai essa carne?  
  
Shun: Ainda vai demorar, né amor?  
  
June: É.  
  
*Os dois começam a se beijar*  
  
Ikki: Eu vou assistir tv.  
  
Ana: Me espera!!!  
  
Na sala Ikki liga a televisão e bota na GLOBO.  
  
Ana: Calma ae, ta passando Sakura no Cartoon!!!  
  
Ikki: E daí? Ta dando BBB na Globo!  
  
Ana: Foda-se o BBB, eu prefiro Sakura.  
  
Ikki: O mais forte escolhe!  
  
Ana: O mais inteligente que escolhe!!!  
  
Ikki: Enão vamos cntinuar assistindo BBB.  
  
Ana: O que?! Eu sou muito mais inteligente que você!!!  
  
Ikki: Pfff, jura né?  
  
Ana: *Pula em cima dele* Me da esse controle! Hoje o Choran vai se declarar pra Sakura  
  
Ikki: Ai meu Zeus... Cala essa boca!  
  
Ana: *ainda em cima de Ikki* Me da logo esse controle!!!  
  
Ikki: Então tu vai ter que me fazer uma coisa.  
  
Ana: Fala.  
  
*Ikki cochicha no ouvido de Ana*  
  
Ana: Não!!! Nunca!!!  
  
Ikki: Então, sem declaração.  
  
Ana: Ta bom, eu faço.   
  
Ikki: Ok.   
  
*Da o controle pra ela.*  
  
Ikki: Mas sai do meu colo por que assim eu me acustumo.  
  
Ana: *vermelha* Fica quietinho.  
  
Ikki: Só dessa vez.  
  
Ana: Shhhhhh!!!  
  
30 Minutos depois Shun e June chamam Ikki e Ana para almoçar.  
  
Na mesa.  
  
Shun: Ikki...  
  
Ana: Lindo e gostoso.  
  
June: Ah?  
  
Ikki: Sim Shun?   
  
Shun: Me passa a salada?  
  
June: Ana...  
  
Ana: Au, au, au,au...  
  
June: O que foi isso??  
  
Ana: É que o Ikki...Lindo e gostoso.. Ele..  
  
Ikki: *poe a mão na boca e tosse* Eu o que?  
  
Ana: O Ikki é o melhor!  
  
Shun: Nossa, eu não sabia que você e o Ikki...  
  
Ana: Lindo e gostoso.  
  
Shun: Estavam se curtindo.  
  
Ikki: Eu e a Ana?  
  
Ana: Au,au,au,au...  
  
June: O que te deu hoje?  
  
Ana: Nada... Só que eu e o Ikki... Lindo e Gostoso... Fizemos um acordo e...  
  
June: Já intendi...  
  
Shun: Ta explicado.  
  
*Depois disso, o almoço segue calmamente...*  
  
June: Já estou satisfeita.  
  
Shun: Eu também.  
  
Ikki: *Limpa-se com um guardanapo* Também.  
  
Ana: GRRRRR... também.  
  
June: O que foi isso...?   
  
Ana: É do acordo.  
  
Shun: Que acordo mais estranho!  
  
Ana: Não é minha culpa.  
  
June: Tive uma ideia!!!  
  
Shun: Fala.  
  
June: Vamos para o clube tomar banho de piscina?  
  
Shun: Ótima ideia. Mas não estamos com sungas!!!!  
  
June: Ah, vocês vão para casa agora, se vestem, agente se veste e depois vocês vem nos  
  
buscar aqui.  
  
Ana: Como assim, NOS buscar?  
  
Ikki: Como assim, VOCÊS???  
  
Shun: Claro June!!!  
  
June: Ok então.  
  
*Os dois saem*  
  
June: Vamos rapido que vamos passar o dia na piscina, então se vista e me ajude aqui  
  
com os sanduiches, sucos e etc.  
  
Ana: Por que você nunca pede a minha opinião?  
  
June: Por que eu sou mais velha e o apartamento é meu.  
  
Ana: Ahhhh!!!! Que coisa.  
  
June: Anda, anda, se veste garota.  
  
*Ana vai para o seu quarto e não consegue axar nenhum biquini*  
  
Ana: *Gritando* JUNEEEEEE, CADE MEUS BIQUINIS??????  
  
June: *Grita da cozinha* Não sei!!! Depois eu vejo um para você usar, vem me ajudar   
  
aqui.  
  
Depois delas fazerem os sanduiches e prepararem os sucos, June seleciona um biquini  
  
dela para Ana e pega um maiô para ela.   
  
Ana: *Olha para o espelho* Mas que biquine é esse???????  
  
June: Eu ganhei de uma amiga...  
  
Ana: Mas é ''fiu- dental''  
  
June: Eu sei.. Mas é o unico que eu tenhu...  
  
Ana: Então eu não vou.  
  
June: A, vai sim.   
  
Ana: Por que?  
  
June: Por que eu quero e ponto final. Olha, eles devem ter chegado. Vamos decer!  
  
*Elas pegam as coisas e decem.*  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: Eu me inspirei num sereado americano pra escrever esse cap. Espero que tenham   
  
gostado. Mandem e-mails para: paola25990@hotmail.com BEIJOSSSSS 


	5. Um fim de Semana inteiro?

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
5º Capitulo: Um fim de semana inteiro?  
  
Ikki e Shun passam de carro para pegar as meninas e vão direto para a piscina. Chegando lá, Shun encontra um bom lugar para eles ficarem.  
  
Nisso as garotas tiram suas cangas e vestidos. June estava com um lindo maiô e estava com seu cabelo transado e Ana estava com um mini  
  
biquini que havia pego emprestado de June e estava com o cabelo solto. Ikki e Shun estavam os mais faroferos da piscina, de calção de   
  
banho preto e Havaianas brancas.   
  
June: Nossa garotos, vocÊs estão lindos!  
  
Ikki: Obrigado June! Vocês também.  
  
Shun: E aê garotas, vocês querem alguma cadeira de se deitar para tomar banho de sol?  
  
June: Ai amor, eu quero.  
  
Ana: Eu também.   
  
*Shun sai para pegar cadeiras*  
  
June: Nossa, você não vai a judar seu irmão?  
  
Ikki: Não, ele é forte o bastante pra carregar duas cadeiras de plastico.  
  
Ana: Grosso.  
  
Ikki: Que vê o que eu tenho de grosso?  
  
Ana: Vai se fude!  
  
Ikki: Agora não to afim. Mas tu fico muito estranha nesse bikini garota. Ta achando que é quem?  
  
Ana: Cala essa boca! Não vem enche o saco, era o unico bikini que tinha lá!  
  
Ikki: Você não tem corpo para usar isso!!!!  
  
Ana: E daí? Não pedi sua opinião!!!!  
  
June: Nossa, parem de brigar pelo menos por 1 hora. Que coisa, parecem duas crianças.  
  
Ikki: Eu sou mais velho que ela!  
  
Ana: E daí?!  
  
Ikki: E daí que tu é uma pirralha!  
  
Ana: Fica quietinho no teu canto.  
  
Ikki: PIRRALHA!!!!! hahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Ana: FICA QUIETO... SENÃ EU... EU....  
  
Ikki: Tu o que? Vai me bater é?!  
  
Ana: Isso aê! Tu vai fica com essa sua cara feia roxa!  
  
Ikki: Hahahahhaha, não esquece que da ultima vez eu ganhei!  
  
Ana: E daí?  
  
Ikki: E daí que eu posso ganhar de novo.  
  
Ana: *Vai pracima dele* Duvido muito.  
  
Ikki: *Prende os braços dela com as mãos* Hahahahaha, denovo na mesmo situação.  
  
Ana: Não. *Da uma joelhada ''Lá''*  
  
Ikki: Ahhh, Cadela, você que pediu!!! *Atira Ana no fundo da piscina que estava proxima.*  
  
June: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Essa foi boa!!!!!!  
  
Ana: *Sai da piscina com o cabelo completamente armado* Eu vo te mata!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sai correndo atrás de Ikki*  
  
Ikki: Hahahahaahahah!!!! Que cabelo horrivel, parece uma bruxa veia!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!! *Sai correndo dela*  
  
*Shun chega com as cadeiras*  
  
Shun: Eu demorei por que não achava cadeiras vezias e... Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui????  
  
June: O Ikki implico com a Ana, daí ela pulo em cima dele, daí ele jogo ela na piscina, o cabelo dela armo, ele riu e agora tá como tá.  
  
Shun: Hehehehehe, esses dois se merecem.  
  
June: É... Passa protetor nas minhas costas?  
  
Shun: Claro.  
  
Em quanto isso acontecia, Ana corria atrás de Ikki perto da piscina dos menores.  
  
Ana: Vem aqui !!!!  
  
Ikki: Tenta me pega ué!!!  
  
Ana: Pegueiiiiii *Pula pra cima deli mas só concegue cegura o calção que cai junto com as mãos dela.*  
  
Ikki: *Vermelho e com uma cuequinha branca transparente por baixo.* Eh.... Eh......   
  
Ana: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! QUE BUNDINHA HEIN IKKI????  
  
Ikki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Sai correndo para o banheiro*  
  
Duas crianças de 8 anos cada,que estavam na piscina ali perto, comentam.  
  
Criança: Nossa, mas que gente mais estranha.  
  
Criança2:É, que mulher mais desnaturada, deixa o pobre homem com suas calças arriadas na frente de crianças.  
  
Criança1: é, crianças desprovidas de conceitos sexuais.  
  
Criança2: Onde esse mundo vai parar?  
  
Criança1: Eu gostaria muito de saber...  
  
Depois disso Ana volta pra onde estavam Shun e June, ela estava tomando sol e ele lendo um livro na sombra. Ela se senta na cadeira ao lado  
  
de June passa protetor e se deita.   
  
June: Onde você estava?  
  
Ana: Gastando meu tempo com o idiota do Ikki.  
  
Shun: Por que você odeia tanto ele?  
  
Ana: A pergunta seria... Por que ele pega tanto no meu pé?  
  
June: Ah Ana, não fica assim!  
  
Ana: Assim como?  
  
Shun: Notamos que você sente algo a mais   
  
Ana: Hn?!?!?!?  
  
June: Não tenta disfarçar. Você gosta dele e ele de você.  
  
Shun: É a unica explicação pra essas briguinhas bobas.  
  
Ana: Eu e ele? Pfffff! Olha só, eu vo comer alguma coisa que to morrendo de fome.  
  
June: Ta...  
  
Ana: Onde fica o bar?  
  
Shun: Ali em cima, vc precisa botar um shortinho ou uma sainha pra poder sair daqui.  
  
Ana: *botando uma saia* Ok, vocês querem alguma coisa?  
  
June: Não, obrigada.  
  
Shun: Eu também não, daqui a poquinho eu e a June vamos almoçar em um restaurante.  
  
Ana: Ok, ok, tchauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna pega sua bolsa e vai para o barsinho perto dali. chegando lá sneta-se em uma mesa de 2 lugares e resolve esperar um pouco para se   
  
servir do buffet de galeto que estavam servindo. Nisso Ikki chega para fazer o mesmo, mas vendo Ana sentada em uma mesa sozinha resolve se juntar-se a ela.  
  
Ana: O que vc ta fazendo aqui?  
  
Ikki: To sentando, por que?  
  
Ana: Na mesma mesa que eu?  
  
Ikki: Sim! Mas se vc não quer, eu posso ir embora.  
  
Ana: Não, não. Fica, o lugar ta lotando...  
  
Ikki: Tah, eu vou me servir, vc vem?  
  
Ana: Sim.  
  
*Os dois vão até a mesa do buffet, se servem e depois voltam*  
  
Ikki: Nossa, vc come hein? Não é pra tanto que ta com essa pança enorme!  
  
Ana: Por que tu implica tanto cmg hein senhor?!  
  
Ikki: Senhor é Zeus, eu sou Ikki mesmo!  
  
Ana: Não foge do assunto!  
  
Ikki: Sei lá, tu tem cara de panaca, acho que é isso.  
  
Ana: Eu não tenho cara de panaca!!!!  
  
Ikki: Tem sim.  
  
Ana: Tah! Cala a boca.  
  
Ikki: Ta.  
  
*20 minutos depois*  
  
Ikki: Tu vai pegar sobremesa?  
  
Ana: Não! Depois daquele insulto vc axa que eu vou ter coragem de comer doce é?!  
  
Ikki: a Ana! Não leva a serio não.  
  
Ana: Isso é um pedido de desculpas?  
  
Ikki: Não, é que tem um viadinho n mesa e se vc for junto ele não me aperta...  
  
Ana: Por que eu ão suspeitei antes? VocÊ só pensa em vc mesmo!  
  
Ikki: Isso não tem nada a v!  
  
Ana: Tem sim!   
  
Ikki: Tah bom, eu vou sozinho.  
  
Ana: Pode ir! E quando eu voltar eu não vo ta mais aqui ta?  
  
Ikki apenas diz ''ok'' e vai pegar sobremesa, Ana se vira e vai pra piscina avisar Shun e June que estava de saida, tinha que estudar para as proximas provas.  
  
Shun: Como assim?  
  
Ana: Eu to saindo, otro dia agente se fala!  
  
June: Mas por que?  
  
Ana: Eu to muito cansada... e... e... eu tenho que estudar para as proximas provas!  
  
June: Se é pra estudar, ta, pode ir! Beijinhus.  
  
Ana: Beijinhos.  
  
Ana pega um onibus até seu apartamento. Chegando lá toma um bom banho, veste-se e vai para seu quarto estudar. Ela até tenta se concentrar mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Ikki.  
  
Anna: (Pensando) Como ele pode ter me ensultado tanto? Por que eu deixo? Na proxima eu do um tapa nele, é isso,, vou ser agressiva! Talvez assim ele se toque!  
  
*Batem na porta*  
  
Anna: Nossa, a June sente muita a minha falta... *Abre a porta* Ikki????  
  
Ikki: Oi Ana!  
  
Ana: O que que tu ta fazendu aqui?  
  
Ikki: *Tira uma pequena mochila das costas e entra no apartamento*  
  
Ana: Pera aê, quem deixou você entrar?  
  
Ikki: A June, é... onde fica o quarto dela?  
  
Ana: Pra que vocÊ quer saber? Vai rouba-la é?   
  
Ikki: Ai garota, não enche! Que saco! Eu tenho cara de ladrão por acaso?  
  
Ana: Não, mas de você eu não duvido de mais nada.  
  
Ikki: Dexa de coisa, vocÊ tem m ais cara de ladra do que eu!  
  
Ana: Eu?! Cara de ladra?  
  
Ikki: É! Agora deixa eu passar que eu to cansado.  
  
Ana: Como assim ''Deixa eu passar''?  
  
Ikki: A sua amiguinha e o meu irmão foram passar o fim de semana na praia, e adivinha quem vai cuidar da criança?  
  
Ana: Mas que droga!!!!!!!! Eu não sou uma criança! Posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha!  
  
Ikki: Mas a June e o meu irmão não acham, então me obrigaram cuidar de vc!  
  
Ana: Que droga! Escuta aqui, temos regras. 1º Nada de barulho em quanto eu estiver estudando, 2º Os canais ''Sexy Hot e Play Boy Tv'' são proibidos, 3º Nada de sexo ou masturbação em quanto eu estiver aqui dentro,  
  
4º Você faz o jantar e lava a louça e 5º Fique longe do meu quarto.  
  
Ikki: Hahahaha!!! Em quanto eu estiver aqui, as regras serão: 1º Som as alturas, 2º Sexy Hot e Play Boy tv liberados, 3º Se você não quer ver nada que te deixe ofendida, não entre no banheiro de madrugada, 4º Pedimos uma pizza e 5º Não durma, eu posso aparecer a qualquer momento.  
  
Ana: Não Ikki!!!!  
  
Ikki: O mais forte manda, agora eu vou arrumar as coisas no meu quarto. Depois agente se fala.  
  
Ana: Só pode ser macumba isso! SÓ PODE SER MACUMBA!!!!  
  
Ikki arruma suas coisas no quarto de June, que era uma suite, e vai tomar banho. Em quanto isso Ana assistia televisão na sala quando sente falta de algumas almofadas e vasi procurar no quarto de June.  
  
Ana: *entra no quarto e avista as almofadas em cima da cama* Achei vocês!!!!  
  
Ikki: *Sai do banho peladão, de olhos fechados e cantarolando* Lararararararaaaaa...  
  
Ana: *Olha pra Ikki* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Hn? Ah, oi Ana!  
  
Ana: *Tapando os olhos* O que vc pensa que ta fazendo?  
  
Ikki: Saindo do banho por que?  
  
Ana: Assim? PELADO?!?!?!!  
  
Ikki: E o que que tem?  
  
Ana: Eu não sei se vc percebeu, mas tem uma moça na sua frente!  
  
Ikki: A Ana, dexa de coisa. Vc jah ta bem crecida pra ver isso, e afinal... a culpa é sua! Quem mandou vc estar aqui no meu quarto?  
  
Ana: Mas...  
  
Ikki: Nada de mas mocinha! Vai pro seu quarto agora!  
  
Ana: Pera aê! Tu não manda em mim!  
  
Ikki: Tah, o que tu que jantar?  
  
Ana: Sei lá!  
  
Ikki: Vou pedir uma pizza.  
  
Ana: Tah.. eu... vo .... sai...  
  
Ikki: Tah, eu tenho que me vestir mesmo.   
  
*Ana sai*  
  
Ikki se veste e logo depois pede uma pizza por telefone. Quando a pizza chega os dois se sentam na mesa da cozinha e comem normalmente.  
  
Ikki: Ta gostando?  
  
Ana: Uhum, da onde é essa pizza?  
  
Ikki: É uma que fica na esquina da minha casa.  
  
Ana: Muito boa!  
  
Ikki: Depois vai dar um filme na televisão,, vc quer assistir?!  
  
Ana: Que filme?  
  
Ikki: O silencio dos Inocentes.  
  
Ana: Nossa, que profundo.  
  
Ikki: É um filme meio violento.  
  
Ana: Tudo bem, eu assisto, qualquer coisa eu vou assistir televisão no meu quarto.  
  
Ikki: Tah.  
  
Ana: Que horas começa?!  
  
Ikki: Lá pelas 23:00 horas.  
  
Ana: Visi, ainda tem 1 hora.   
  
Ikki É.  
  
Ana: *Termina dew comer a pizza* Eu vou tomar um banho, daí agente assisti o filme.  
  
Ikki: Tah, eu vou preparar a pipoca.  
  
Ana toma banho e Ikki prepara 2 saquinos de pipoca de micro-ondas , poe tudo em uma tigela enorme e os dois se sentam no sofá para esperar o filme começar.  
  
Ana: Que horas o filme começa mesmo?  
  
Ikki: 23:00  
  
Ana: Que oras são?  
  
Ikki: Dexa eu v.... hmmm... 22:59  
  
Ana: Ahhhhhhh  
  
Ikki: Shhh! Olha, ta começado.  
  
*O filme começa.*  
  
Ana: Nossa, quanta violencia...  
  
Ikki: Eu te falei.  
  
Ana: Não, mas eu sou forte.. Hehehe  
  
Ikki: *Escuta um barulho* Vc ouviu isso?  
  
Ana: Nem vem Ikki, eu já sou crescida! Nem tenta me assustar!  
  
Ikki: Mas eu to falando serio, eu ouvi um barulho lá no quarto da June.  
  
Ana: Sério????  
  
Ikki: Fica aqui que eu vou ver.  
  
Ana: Não Ikki!!!  
  
Ikki: Espera!  
  
Ikki vai até o quarto de June, não liga a luz, procura atento o autor do barulho. Escuta de novo, olha pra tras e avista um homem alto, magro, forte, saindo do quarto segurando uma arma. Logo ele escuta o grito de Ana.  
  
Sai correndo até a sala e encontra o homem com a arma apontada para Ana e o pior, ele estava tocando sua perna e subindo até vocês sabem aonde. Ana olha para Ikki e começa a chorar, estava assustada. O homem percebe que Ikki tinha entrado na sala e resolve segurar Ana   
  
pelos cabelos , aponta arma para a sua cabeça e continua tocando nela.  
  
Homem: E aí? Gosta de ver a sua namorada ne cituação?  
  
Ana: *Chorando* Me solta! Por favor!!!!  
  
Homem: Cala a boca, cadela!  
  
Ikki: Não fala assim com ela FDP, olha aqui, solta ela agora ates que eu va aí quebra essa ua cara.  
  
Homem: Uuuuhhhh, que medo, vc não pensa mesmo, eu posso muito bem acabar agora com a vida da sua namoradinha.  
  
Ikki: Por que vc não pega alguem do seu tamanho?  
  
Homem: Assim como vc?  
  
Ana: Ikki não!!!!!  
  
Homem: Cala a boca!  
  
Ana: *chorando* Por favor!! Nos deixe em paz! O que vocÊ quer?  
  
Homem: Na verdade eu fiquei sabendo que vc estaria sozinha hj, daí eu vim fazer uma festinha.  
  
Ikki: Quem te falou?  
  
Homem: Ah, eu não posso falar. Agora, eu axo que vou terminar o que vim fazer. *segura com mais forçao cabelo de Ana e lhe da um beijo forçado.*  
  
Ikki: *da uma soco forte no homem que faz ele voar e bater na parede da sala.* Olha aqui, eu vou te dar 5 segundos pra sair daqui e deixar a Ana em paz.  
  
Homem: Nossa, você é forte *poe o dedo no canto da bca que estava escorrendo sangue.* Pena que já eh o seu fim. *Pega a arma e atira em Ikki.  
  
Ikki desvia-se de todos os tiros e da mais alguns socos no homem fazendo ele ficar com a cara toda roxa e sangrenta.  
  
Homem: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Desculpa, eu.. eu... eu não volto mais. Eu...  
  
Ikki: Sai logo daqui.  
  
Homem: Sim, sim, claro... *Sai*  
  
Ana: *se encolhe no sofá e começa a chorar*  
  
Ikki: *senta do lado de Ana* Calam Ana, já ta tudo bem.  
  
Ana: Não é isso, se você não estivesse aqui ele teria.... *poe a mão no rosto e chora*  
  
Ikki: Não pense nisso, vamos para o meu apartamento, aqui pode ser meio perigoso agora.  
  
Ana: Ta bom.  
  
Ikki pega as suas coisas e as de Ana. Os dois entram no carro e vão até o apartamento de Ikki. Chegando lá ele faz um chá para Ana se acalmar.  
  
Ikki: Se sente melhor?  
  
Ana: Um pouco.  
  
Ikki: Você vai ficar no quarto do Shun.  
  
Ana: Ikki, eu... posso dormir com vc?  
  
Ikki: É, hn... eu...   
  
Ana: Não pense besteiras! Eu só... to nervosa.  
  
Ikki: A tah! Claro! Minha cama é de casal, cabe nós dois.  
  
Assim Ana e Ikki passam o fim de semana inteiro, sem brigas, só brincadeiras no apartamento de Ikki.  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Eu não queria fazer a Ana sofrer tanto, mas para a historia entrar onde eu quero, foi preciso! Mandem coments ok?   
  
paola25990@hotmail.com Beijos! 


	6. Beijo! Beijo! Beijo!

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 6: Beijo! Beijo! Beijo!  
  
Depois do fim de semana Shun e June chegam ao apartamento de Shun e Ikki se beijando e se agarrando.   
  
June: Vem Shun, vamos para o quarto.  
  
Shun: Demorô!  
  
*Shun carrega June até o quarto de Ikki que tinha uma cama de casal*  
  
Shun: Por que você não tira essa ropa amor? *Tira a blusa de June*  
  
June: Ah! Você tmb tem que tirar a sua intão *Tira a blusa de Shun*  
  
Shun: Agora, vamos tirar essas calças.... *Deita June na cama*  
  
June: Pera aê... tem alguma coisa aqui. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ana: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ikki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Shun: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
June: O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui debaixo das cobertas?  
  
Ikki: Não é isso que vocês estão pensando!  
  
Shun: Ikki, eu não acredito nisso!  
  
Ana: Parem! Agente tava só dormindo!  
  
June: E o que vcs tão fazendo aqui e durmindo na mesma cama?  
  
Ikki: Entrou um homem lá no apartamento de vocês sexta fera, ele tentou coisas com a Ana e apontou uma arma pra ela. Daí eu quebrei a cara dele e ele foi embora. Eu fiquei com medo de alguem tentar entrar em quanto agente dormia  
  
daí eu sugeri dagente passar esses dias aqui no nosso apartamento, daí ela ficou com medo de dormir sozinha e agente dormiu junto. Mas não aconteceu nada.  
  
June: Você continua virgem né Ana?  
  
Ana: June!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Tu é virgem????  
  
Ana: s...iii....sim!  
  
Ikki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: ....  
  
June: Ok, ok, acho que isso vai ajudar. Ana, o bandido foi indentificado por um vizinho nosso que escutou a gritaria e ele já ta preso. Agora, vamos voltar pra casa?  
  
Ana: Ai, que bom! Vamos sim June, eu só vou arrumar as minhas coisas.  
  
Ikki: Deixa que eu ajudo Ana!  
  
Ana: Tah.  
  
Shun: Você quer comer alguma coisa more?  
  
June: Vamos.  
  
Ikki ajudou Ana a guardar suas coisas para voltar ao seu apartamento e Shun preparou um café-da-manhã delicioso para sua amada.  
  
June: Nossa Shun, isso aqui ta óitimo!  
  
Shun: Fiz especialmente pra você.  
  
June: A Shun, você não existe!  
  
Shun: Hehehe. Você reparou que a Ana e o meu irmão estão se dando bem agora?  
  
June: É, percebi, estranho isso.  
  
Shun: Eu acho ótimo!  
  
Juna: É, é legal.  
  
*Ana entra e logo depois Ikki com a mala de Ana*  
  
Ana: Obrigada Ikki. Vamos June?  
  
June: Claro!   
  
Shun: Ah, fiquem mais um pouco! Comam alguma coisa.  
  
Ikki: É mesmo.   
  
Ana: Ta bom, mas só um pouquinho ok? Não quero engordar mais!  
  
Ikki: A Ana, você nem ta gorda!  
  
Ana: Vc acha?  
  
Ikki: *mete um blinho inteiro na boca* ACHO.  
  
Ana: Hahahahha  
  
Ikki: O que?  
  
Ana: A tua boca ta suja com a geléia do bolinho. *Pega um lenço e limpa* Deu.  
  
Ikki: Hehehehe.  
  
June: *Cochicha pra Shun* Você viu isso?????  
  
Shun: *cochicha pra June* Vi sim!!!!  
  
June: Vamos?  
  
Ikki: Já?!?!?!  
  
Ana: É, eu tenho que estudar pras provas!   
  
Shun: Nossa, que menina exemplar. VocÊ poderia aprender com ela hein Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Nem vem Shun! Vc tmb não estuda! E tmb, eu sou mais velho, não temos as mesmas aulas.  
  
Shun: Ok, Ok.  
  
June: Então, agente já ta saindo.  
  
Ikki: Espera! Vai rola uma festa hoje. Vocês querem ir?  
  
Shun: O que? O meu irmão quer ir em uma festa?  
  
Ikki: É..  
  
Ana: Por mim tudo bem.  
  
June: Tah.  
  
Ikki: ótimo, agente pega vocês lá pelas 20:00 horas.  
  
June: Tah bom. Beijos!!!! *Da um selinho em Shun* Até depois more.  
  
Ana: Tchau Ikki *os dois se abraçam*  
  
Ikki: Até as 8!  
  
June e Ana voltam para o apartamento. Ana arruma direitinho suas coisas em seu quarto. June bate na porta e entra.  
  
Ana: Oi June!  
  
June: Admite.  
  
Ana: O que?  
  
June: Que você e o Ikki transaram.  
  
Ana: Ah June! Que coisa, agente só amigo. E eu tava com medo também. Que coisa.  
  
June: Hmmm, de inimigos mortais pularam pra uma amizade colorida?  
  
Ana: Não é amizade colorida. É só amizade.  
  
June: Sei... Com que roupa vc vai na festa?  
  
Ana: Não sei ainda. Acho que vou botar uma saia e uma blusa.  
  
June: O que?! Você usando saia?  
  
Ana: Sim, por que?  
  
June: Hmmm, não nada.  
  
Como o tempo em fics e novelas passam rapido, jás estava quase na hora dos meninos chegarem. E as coisas no apartamento estava a maior confusão.  
  
June: Cade a minha maquiagem?????  
  
Ana: Eu to usando. Pera.  
  
June: Desde quando você usa maquiagem hein?  
  
Ana: Sei lá. Desde hoje?  
  
June: Estranho...  
  
Ana: Tah, tem tempo de fazer chapinha?  
  
June: O teu cabelo já é liso menina.  
  
Ana: Mas eu quero ele perfeito!  
  
June: Pra que?  
  
Ana: Não sei!  
  
June: Ai, me passa esse rimel [é assim que se escreve?]  
  
Ana: Toma.  
  
*Som do interfone*  
  
June: Deve ser eles, vamos Ana?  
  
Ana: Ma sque droga! Eu to horrivel!!!!!  
  
June: Sai dessa Ana! Vamos logo.   
  
* Elas decem e etram no carro.*  
  
Shun: Nossa, vocês estão lindas. Não acha Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Sim, sim, claro.  
  
June: Ihhihihi, obrigada.  
  
Ana: É, isso aê.  
  
Ikki dirige até a festa, chegando lá eles dece, entram e se sentam numa mesa. Todos se sentam e começam uma conversa iper animada.   
  
June: E aí Ikki, gosto de ficar debaicho das cobertas com a Ana?  
  
Ana: June!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Hahahaha, foi ótimo!  
  
Anna: Ikki!!!!!!!!  
  
Shun: Hehehehehe....  
  
June: Ai Shun, lembra quando agente foi pra debaixo das cobertas pela primera vez?  
  
Shun: Hahahaham sim, sim, foi ótimo!  
  
Ana: Pera aê! Eu não fiz nada disso!!!!  
  
Ikki: Hahahahhaha, eh mesmo June, não aconteceu nada.  
  
June: Mas que saco.... *Vira pra Ana* Ele ta com a ''moral baxa'', é isso?  
  
Ana: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ikki: Hahahahah, a June, tu acha que eu sou disso?  
  
June: Nunca se sabe!  
  
Shun: Hmmmm, que musica perfeita, quer danças June?:  
  
June: Claro!  
  
*Saem*  
  
Ana: Mas que gente mais maluca!  
  
Ikki: É, até parece que agente iria fazer ''aquilo''....  
  
Ana: É mesmo.  
  
Ikki: Além do mas, você é muito novinha, pouco formada  
  
Ana: O que?!?!?!!? O que vocÊ está incinuando???? Que meu corpo é horrivel????  
  
Ikki: Não Ana, você é linda! E.. tem um corpo lindo!  
  
Ana: ....  
  
Ikki: Sério! Agora, vamos parar de descutir e vamos logo dançar.  
  
Ana: Isso eh...  
  
Ikki: Sim, vamos! *Puxa Ana*  
  
Ikki e Ana vão para o meio da pista de dança.  
  
Ana: Hmmm, eu nunca dancei esse tipo de musica antes.  
  
Ikki: Nem eu... hehehehe *Poe a mão na cintura de Ana* Mas, eu axo que é assim.  
  
Ana: Hehehehe, deve ser mesmo. *fica vermelha*  
  
Ikki: O que que aconteceu?  
  
Ana: Por que?  
  
Ikki: Você ta vermelha!  
  
Ana: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! É a minha asma!  
  
Ikki: Você não tem asma...  
  
Ana: Como você sabe?!  
  
Ikki:....  
  
Ana: Hehehehe  
  
Ikki: Ana....  
  
Ana: Que?  
  
Ikki: *Beija Ana*  
  
Ana: *Retribui o beijo*  
  
Ikki: Eu....  
  
Ana: Não fala nada... *Beija Ikki*  
  
Ana e Ikki ficam se beijando no meio da pista de dança, Shun e June percebem e comemoram. Afinal, tava na cara que tinha alguma coisa entre eles, apenas, não conseguiam expreçar.   
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: Esse cap. ficou meio curto [meio?!], mas eu to pra escrever MUITO mais no proximo capitulo... afinal... acho que vai dar namoro! Hehehehehe. Beijos!!!!!!  
  
*Para qm eh cadastrado aki n FF.net deixem seus coments aki, mas para qm naum eh me mandem um mail: paola25990@hotmail.com* 


	7. Ana, é namoro ou amizade?

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 7:   
  
No dia seguinte June é acordada pelo barulho do telefone.   
  
June: Anaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: *No quarto dela* Queeeeeeeeeee??????????????????????????  
  
June: Telefone!!!!!  
  
Ana: Jah vai!  
  
Ana levanta, leva o rosto no banheiro, escova os dentes, vai para a sala e atende o telefone.   
  
Ana: Alô?  
  
Ikki: Oi Ana!  
  
Ana: Ah, oi!  
  
Ikki: Sobre ontem...  
  
Ana: Deixa eu adivinhar: foi coisa de momento?  
  
Ikki: Não... Você... quer.. namorar comigo?  
  
Ana: Xiiiiii, não sei não Ikki....  
  
Ikki: Por que?:  
  
Ana: Eu não confio mtu em vc...   
  
Ikki: Por que?  
  
Ana: A para Ikki, vc é o maior pegador do teu colegio!   
  
Ikki: Hehehe, não nego titulo.  
  
Ana: .....  
  
Ikki: ...  
  
Ana: Tah, me da um tempo pra pensar!  
  
Ikki: Ok! Olha só, você quer ir em um parque de diversoes que abriu hoje?  
  
Ana: É pode ser! Que horas?  
  
Ikki: Sei láh, te pego as 14:00?  
  
Ana: Ok;   
  
Ikki: Tah bom então! Beijos.  
  
Ana: Beijos....*desliga o telefone*  
  
June: Era o Ikki?  
  
Ana: Sim....  
  
June: Vocês vão sair hoje?  
  
Ana: Sim...  
  
June: Hmmmm, que horas?  
  
Ana: 14:00  
  
June: Hmmmm, que horas vocês voltam?  
  
Ana: Não sei...  
  
June: Tahtah, por que vocÊ não se veste e vai?  
  
Ana: É 9:00!!!!!!!  
  
June: Opa, desculpa! Hehehehe, vou preparar o almoço.   
  
Ana: o_O  
  
June vai para a cozinha e começa a preparar o almoço, como ela não cozinha muito bem... quer dizer... como ela, definitivamente, não sabe cozinhar, o almoço só sai 13:00 e ainda com uma aparencia HORRIVEL.  
  
Ana olha para aquela coisa, olha para o relogio, olha para June e vai se arrumar. June pergunta se ela não ia comer nada e Ana só fala que comerá com Ikki. Ela entra no banheiro, toma um banho e veste uma roupa basica.  
  
Como o prom,etido, Ikki chega as 14:00 e leva Ana para o parque, Ikki estaciona e os dois entram. Ana fica maravilhada com o tamanho do parque e com os inumeros brinquedos.   
  
Ikki: Você quer ir aonde?  
  
Ana: Não sei! Eu acho que vou comprar um sorvete antes, por que eu não comi nada hoje.  
  
Ikki: Deixa que eu pago.  
  
Ana: Não, que ´isso Ikki, eu pago.  
  
Ikki: Tah bom, então eu pago um brinquedo para você.  
  
Ana: Não Ikki, não se preocupa comigo.  
  
Ikki: Tah bom....  
  
Ana compra um sorvete e Ikki a leva para onde ficam os brinquedos. O primeiro que eles vão é na montanha-russa com loop e tudo. Ana fica meio insegura mas Ikki a convence. Ela passa a hora toda gritando e se segurando em Ikki,  
  
ele apenas ri. Depois da montanha-russa foram para o camicazi, crazy dance, samba, roda gigante, montanha-russa na agua, barco-viking* (*eh assim q se escrev?) e muitos outros. No final do dia já tinham ido em todos os brinquedos do   
  
parque, incluindo os infantis que Ana, com muita insistencia, convenceu Ikki a ir com ela. Infelizmente chega a hora do parque fechar, e Ikki leva Ana para casa.  
  
Ikki: E aí?  
  
Ana: Adorei! Espero fazer isto mais vezes.  
  
Ikki: Hehehehe!!! É eu tmb gostei muito. *Se enclina para beijar Ana*  
  
Ana: Bom, tchau *beija a bochecha de Ikki e entra*  
  
Ikki vai embora para sua casa. Chegando lá conta tudo a Shun que conta tudo para June. Essa então bola um plano com Shun para juntar os dois.   
  
Como eu já disse, tempo em fics, novelas e filmes passam muito rapidos. então.... No aniversário de 18 anos de Ana, June praparou uma grande festa surpresa. Entre os convidados estavam Ikki, Shun, os cavaleiros de bronze e ouroo (que Ana conheceu na festa de 18 anos de Shun) e  
  
seus colegas do cursinho. Para despistar Ana até todos os convidados chegarem e o apartamento estar todo enfeitado e arrumadinho para festa, June leva Ana para fazerem compra em um shopping perto dali enquanto Shun e Ikki arrumavam as coisas. 3 horas depois tudo já estava pronto  
  
e todos os convidados já tinham chegado. Shun então da um toque no celular de June e essa leva Ana para casa. Ana estranha um pouco mas acompanha June. As duas chegam no apartamento, como o combinado June fica enrolando Ana antes de abrir a porta, deixa a chave cair, deixa algumas coisas cairem, faz bastante barulho,  
  
assim da tempo dos convidados se esconderem e pa. Finalmente June para de enrrolar e abre a porta, todos gritam SURPRESA, Ana leva um susto. Umcolega do cursinho entra na sala segurando um enorme bolo e todos começam a cantar ''parabéns''. Todos se servem, Ana abre os presentes e depois de tudo June bota um som alto e todos   
  
começam a dançar alegres ^^   
  
Horas depois todos os convidados vão embora, menos Ikki e Shun que ajudam June a limpar o apartemento. Ana se joga no sofá e fala o quanto está exausta pela grande festa que acabara de rolar ali no apartamento. June olha para a amiga da um sorrisinho deboxador, Ana fica curiosa e pergunta por que daquele sorriso. June apenas fala -   
  
A verdadeira festa começa agora querida. Arrume-se que é só eu e os garotos terminarmos aqui que já vamos sair. Ana fica surpresa, mas faz o que June pediu. Tudo arrumado e limpinho todos entram no carro de Ikki, e este os levam para uma danceteria para maiores de idade, que agora, Ana poderia entrar. Ikki estaciona o carro e todos decem.   
  
O segurança pede as indentidades e logo todos entram. June escolhe uma mesa perto do barzinho para eles se sentarem um pouco antes de irem dançar.   
  
Shun: E aí Ana, como se sente sendo maior de idade?  
  
Ana: Hahahaha, agora eu posso beber avontade! Isso deve ser ótimo!  
  
June: Mas você já bebia antes...  
  
Ana: Ah! Dexa! Hoje eu to feliz! Vamos dançar? Adoro essa musica!!!  
  
June: Nossa, se acalma! Você anda tem 18!!!!  
  
Ana: Eu sei! Mas eu quero aproveitar ao maximo!!!!  
  
June: Tahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana puxa June para a pista de dança, as duas dançam animadamente 3 musicas inteiras. O dj então resolve botar uma lenta June logo puxa Shun pro meio da pista, e.. Ana.... demora um pouco mas puxa Ikki.   
  
Ana: E aê? Sabe como é?  
  
Ikki: *poe a mão na cintura de Ana* Claro.  
  
Ana: Hehehehe, da ultima vez não fui muito horrivrel.. fui?  
  
Ikki: Não... Hehehehe.  
  
Ana: E aê, ficou calado anoite inteira. O que aconteceu?  
  
Ikki: Nada de mais, não se preocupa.  
  
Ana: Ikki eu....   
  
Ikki: Sim...?  
  
Ana: Vou pegar bebias, quer?  
  
Ikki: A sim, claro, deixa que eu te acompanho.   
  
Ana: Obrigada.   
  
*chegam no bar*  
  
Barman: E aí? O que vão pedir?  
  
Ana: Eu quero uma ceva.  
  
Ikki: Eu tmb vou beber.  
  
Barman: Ok, só isso?  
  
Ana: Sim. *Barman entrega as latinhas* Obrigada. Vamos Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Para onde?  
  
Ana: Nos sentar.... heheheh  
  
Ikki: Claro  
  
*se sentam*  
  
Ana: olha o Shun e a June, eles dançam bem coladinhos.  
  
Ikki: É, eles se amam mesmo.  
  
Ana: Isso é tão fofo.   
  
Ikki: Hahahahahaha  
  
Ana: O que?  
  
Ikki: Vocês mulheres acham tudo ''fofo''  
  
Ana: Algo contra?!  
  
Ikki: Não, é só... estranho.  
  
Ana: Ai... não é nada!  
  
Ikki: Hehehehee.   
  
Ana: Ikki, me desculpa.  
  
Ikki: Pelo o que?  
  
Ana: Já se passaram tantos meses depois da sua declaração, e eu ainda fico te enrolando.  
  
Ikki: Eu tinha medo que você dicc isso.  
  
Ana: Olha, eu gosto muito de você, e a cada dia que passa agente fica mais e mais amigos.  
  
Ikki: ...  
  
Ana: Por isso que, ontem, eu cheguei a uma decisão.   
  
Ikki: .....  
  
Ana: Ikki, eu adoraria ser sua namorada.  
  
Ikki: Sério?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ana: Sim!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: *Beija Ana que responde ao beijo.*  
  
No bar....  
  
Shun: Você viu?   
  
June: Deu certo deixar os dois sozinhos na mesa.  
  
Shun é mesmo....  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: E aí gente? O que acharam deste cap? Ficou meio pequeno [DE NOVO!!!], mas deixa..... Olha, me mandem mails ok??? paola25990@hotmail.com ME MANDEM MAILS!!!  
  
OLHA QUE EU NÃO ESCREVO O PROXIMO CAPITULO VIU???? BEIJOS!!!! 


	8. Ana perde a memória

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 8: Ana perde a memória  
  
No dia seguinte Ana acorda muito animada, toma o café da manhã e vai para a aula do cursinho. O professor entra, todos se sentam e a aula começa.   
  
A primeia matéria é matemática, Ana odeia essa matéria, mas não pode fazer nada. A aula corria bem, As meninas tomando nota da matéria, os meninos conversando, alguns dormindo,  
  
outros lendo mangás....   
  
Ana não aguentava mais aquela aula, e só de pensar que teria mais 1 periodo inteiro daquela matéria chata já dava vontade de pular pela janela e acabar com tudo de uma vez. Derrepente alguem  
  
bate na porta de sua ala de aula, era a diretora - Por favor professor, tem uma pessoa lá na minha sala querendo falar com a senhorita Ana. - Ana escuta seu nome e da um pulo, a primeira coisa que pensa  
  
é que ela tinha se ferrado de vez e que iam expulsá-la do colegio, mas logo depois se liga e pensa que pode ter esquecido de algo em casa e June apenas veio trazer.   
  
Diretora: Posso ''rouba-la'' um pouco senhor professor?  
  
Professor: Claro! vira-se para a classe Ana, vá com a diretora!  
  
Ana: Levanta-se Ok professor.   
  
Ana segue a diretora até sua sala, ao entrar tem uma surpresa, nunca esperaria por aquilo.  
  
Diretora: Vou deixa-los a sós. Sai e fecha a porta  
  
Ana: O que tu ta fazendo aqui?  
  
Ikki: Eu não aguentava mais de saudades e resolvi matar um periodo na facul..   
  
Ana: Hahahahahhaha  
  
Ikki: Que é? Não gostou da surpresa?  
  
Ana: da um beijo em Ikki Amei.  
  
Ikki: Hehehehe... Então vamos aproveitar... beija Ana por um bom tempo.  
  
Ana: Quase sem folego Hehehehe, eu tenho que voltar pra aula agora, acho melhor você também voltar...  
  
Ikki: Temos mesmo?  
  
Ana: Sim.... olha, da uma passadinha lá em casa hoje denoite com o teu irmão... Hehehehe  
  
Ikki: Ta bom então. Beija Ana  
  
Ana: Xauzinhu da um selinhu em Ikki  
  
Ikki pega seu carro e volta para a faculdade, Ana volta para a sua chata aula de matematica. Depois da aula de matematica teve a aula de japones e depois o intervalo para lanche. Ana fica na sala conversando com suas amigas.  
  
Ana: Nossa, que fome!  
  
Shimizu: É mesmo... Mas, não fuja do assunto Ana!  
  
Ana: Que assunto?  
  
Shimizu: Que assunto? A por favor! Quem era na sala da diretora, eu percebi que você voltou com um sorriso enorme.  
  
Ana: Ah, era meu namorado.  
  
Shimizu: Como assim? Você ta namorando e não me contou nada?  
  
Ana: Se acalma! Agente começou a namorar ontem, e.. eu não sabia ue era tão serio assim.  
  
Shimizu: Pro cara sair da aula dele...  
  
Ana: Faculdade.  
  
Shimizu: Faculdade????  
  
Ana: Sim.  
  
Shimizu: Hmmmm, ele é bem mais velho então.  
  
Ana: Apenas 2 anos ta?  
  
Shimizu: Que fofo!!! Ele tem 20 e ta caidinho por você!   
  
Ana: Ele ão ta caidinho. Ele apenas, deve gostar de mim.  
  
Shimizu: E você?  
  
Ana: Eu o que?  
  
Shimizu: Gosta dele?  
  
Ana: Sei lá, eu...  
  
Shimizu: Hahahah!! Você também ta caidinha! Hahahaha. E aí, ele é bonito?  
  
Ana: É, ele... é bem bonito.  
  
Shimizu: Como vocês se conheceram?  
  
Ana: Ele e o irmão mais novo dele são amigos da June, parece que eles se conhecem já faz um tempo...  
  
Shimizu: Nossa, amiga, é melhor você cuidar bem dele, a June é mais velha, tem a mesma idade do seu namorado.   
  
Ana: Ahahahaha, que é isso Shimizu? A June é namorada do irmão dele que tem a nossa idade!  
  
Shimizu: Hehehehe, legal. Qual é o nome dele hein?  
  
Ana: Ikki.  
  
Shimizu: Como foi o passado dele?  
  
Ana: Não sei, ele... faz o tipo misterioso.   
  
Shimizu: Pergunta pra June!   
  
Ana: a June também não me fala sobre o passado dela. Diz que eu não ia entender.  
  
Shimizu: o irmão do Ikki?  
  
Ana: Msma coisa.  
  
Shimizu: Xiiii, tem treta no meio!  
  
o sinal toca  
  
Ana: Não sei.... Agora eu vou pro meu lugar que a professora já vai chegar.  
  
Ana volta para seu lugar e a professora de historia chega. Depois dessa aula veio mais ingles e a de quimica. Ana sai de lá quase morta de tédio, sai rapido pois volta a pé e morre de medo.  
  
Shimizu: O Ana, por que ta indo tão rapido??/  
  
Ana: Eu volto sozinha, você sabe que eu morro de medo!  
  
Shimizu: Tah bom! Han... eu te ligo!  
  
Ana: Tah!!!!  
  
Ana começa a caminhar mais rapido ainda, enquanto caminha vai observando os carros que passam e os altos predios. Derrepente ela nota que um carro está a um tempo seguindo ela. Dentro do carro estava um homem moreno,  
  
não aparentava ser muito alto e nem mais velho que ela. A garota anda mais rapido ainda e o homem zaumenta um pouco a velocidade, ela se assusta e começa a correr, o homem vai dirigindo atras dela cada vez mais rapido. Ana fica aliviada quando avista seu   
  
predio. June estava na sacada, vendo Ana ela abre o portão pelo interfone. A garota entra as preças pelo portão, entra no elevador e da um suspiro de alivio, seu coração estava a 1000. Ela toca a campainha e June atende, ela entra super nervosa.  
  
June: Nossa Ana, o que aconteceu?  
  
Ana: Eu não sei, tinha um carro me seguindo desdo cursinho.  
  
June: Não era o Ikki?  
  
Ana: Não.   
  
June: Shun?  
  
Ana: Não. Ah, falando neles, eles vem aqui mais tarde.   
  
June: O Shun vem?!?!?!?!?!? O que eu vo visti? O que eu vo cozinhar??? O que eu vo fazer????  
  
Ana: Se acalma!!!!!  
  
Ana vai para seu quarto meio assustada, troca de roupa, poe um vestidinho preto básico e uma sandália. Vai para a a sala e encontra June deitada no sofá semi-nua com um biquini minimo e uma micro saia fazendo pose.  
  
Ana: Mas o que que é isso June?  
  
June: ainda fazendo pose de madame Ueh, vc não flo q o Shun vem daqui a pouco?!  
  
Ana: Sim...  
  
June: Intão...  
  
Ana: Ai....  
  
A campainha toca  
  
June: São eles!!!!!!!!!!! corre e atende a porta Oi meu amor!  
  
Zelador: Quase babando Eu... eu...  
  
June: O que?!?!?! Ahhh!!!! Sai daqui seu taradão!!!! Da um tapa nele  
  
Ana: Calma June! Que que tu q?  
  
Zelador: Tem uns caras lá embaixo falando que conhecem vocês...  
  
June: Ai, deve ser o Shun e o Ikki..... Manda eles subirem!  
  
Zelador: Sim senhora. sai  
  
Ana: Nossa... por que será que eles foram barrados?  
  
June: sei lá.  
  
campainha toca   
  
June: are a porta Oi amor!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh, quem são vocês????  
  
Homem Misterioso 1: Sem apresentações, nós só viemos pegar a menina.  
  
June: Que menina?  
  
HM 2: Entra dentreo do apartamento e pega Ana Essa menina.   
  
June: Não, pera aê, vocês não vão levar a Ana embora!!!!!  
  
Ana: June!!!! O que ta acontecendo?????  
  
HM1: da um soco em Ana Fica quieta! Vamos logo!  
  
June: Mas que violencia é essa??? Olha aqui... solta ela agora!!!!  
  
HM2: Quem vai nos obrigar?  
  
June: Serve eu?  
  
Hm 1 e 2: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA  
  
Ana: Não ! Fica na tua!!!!!!  
  
June: Solta ela em 5, 4, 3,2,1... Que pena, acabou o tempo de vocês!  
  
HM2: Não viaja! Até parece que uma mulher vai mandar em mim. Agora nós temos que ir.  
  
June: Seus machisas FDP! Agora vocês me irritaram!!!!!! Derruba os dois  
  
HM2: Você vai se arrepender disso mocinha!   
  
HM1: Iamos levar só essa vadia! Mas agora vamos levar você junto!  
  
HM2 vai para cima de June que só da um simples chute que o joga contra a parede fazendo ele bater a cabeça com muita força e desmaiar. HM1 tenta sair correndo com Ana, mas June o alcança nas escadas, ele solta Ana que dece rolando as escadas. HM1  
  
segura June pelo pescoço contra a perede.   
  
June: Nossa... você é mesmo forte...  
  
HM1: Não adianta... Até parece que vou ser seduzido por uma feminista...  
  
June: O que???   
  
HM1: É isso aê, quem é o melhor agora?  
  
June: Cala esa boca!!!!  
  
HM1: Adimita, os homens são melhores,,,  
  
June: Vai se fude seu machista fdp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! da um chute ''lah''''  
  
HM1: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solta June   
  
June: Eu nunca vou aceitar que um machista toque em mim..... Da um chute no HM1 que estava contorcido no chão   
  
HM1: ....  
  
June: Oi?  
  
HM1: ...  
  
June: Ai meu Zeus, a Ana!!!!! Corre até Ana que estava desmaiada no final das escadas Ana???? Não!!!!! Ana!!! Fala comigo!!!!  
  
Ana: Abre os olhos June... é você?  
  
June: Ai meu Zeus, claro que so eu né??  
  
June leva Ana até sua cama, chama a policia e o medico de Ana. Os dois homens vão presos por tentativa de sequestro e agreção. Os policiais vão embora levando os dois homens e June leva o medico até o quarto para ver como Ana estava.  
  
June: E aí?  
  
Medico: Nossa... ela está mal...  
  
June: ELA VAI MORRER????????????????  
  
Medico: Não... Mas pode ter ocorrido fratura. Vamos ter de leva-la para o hospital para ver isso direitinho.  
  
Ikki e Shun chegam, vem a porta aberta e resolvem entrar  
  
Shun: O que aconteceu aqui June?  
  
Ikki: Ana?????? Ela ta bem???  
  
June: Sim... acalmen-se, precsamos de uma carona! Eu conto no caminho do hospital.  
  
Ikki: Hospital????  
  
June conta tudo para Ikki e Shun que acham muito estranho, já era a sergunda vez que isso acontecia. Ana acompanha o medico até sua sala e sai de la com o braço engeçado.  
  
Ikki: Gesso???? É tão grave assim?? Mas eu vo agora lá na delegacia mata aqueles fdp!!!!  
  
June: Não, tu vai pra casa junto comigo e vai cuidar dela!  
  
Ikki: Por mim tudo bem!  
  
Shun: Mas daí como fica?  
  
June: Assim, nós todos vamos para o meu apartamento agora pra da uma força pra Ana, ela deve ta muito assustada.  
  
Ikki: Tah, vamos?  
  
June e Shun: Vamos.   
  
Eles voltam para o apartamento de June, Ikki leva Ana até seu quarto e a bota em sua cama, June faz um chá para ela e Shun à ajuda. Algum tempo depois Ana acorda e estranha seu braço engessado.  
  
Ikki: Ah, você já acordou...  
  
Ana: O que aconteceu?  
  
Ikki: Você caiu da escada, mas... logo estará bem.  
  
Ana: Hmmm... Desculpe mas,,,, quem é você?  
  
Ikki: Como assim Ana? Hehehehe, pare com brincadeiras e tome seu chá.  
  
Ana: Mas...  
  
Ikki: June! Tras o chá da Ana!!!  
  
June entra  
  
June: Olá Aninha, vamos tomar um chá para ver se você melhora, tu deve ta com uma puta dor de cabeça...  
  
Ana: É um pouco. Quem é você?  
  
June: Ora Ana... você não lembra quem eu sou?  
  
Ana: Não...  
  
June: Sou sua amiga!!!! Sua colega de apartamento!!!!  
  
Ana: estica a mão Ora, Ora, prazer, meu nome é...  
  
June: Ana..  
  
Ana: É! Ana...!  
  
June: Shun!!!!! Vem aqui!!!!  
  
Ana: E quem seria Shun?  
  
Shun chega  
  
Shun: O que aconteceu?  
  
June: Fala um pouquinho com a Ana...  
  
Shun: ... Tah... Oi Ana! Como você está se sentindo?  
  
Ana: Hm... você deve ser o Shun. Prazer! Eu sou Ana!  
  
Shun: O que ta acontecendo?  
  
Ikki: Não sei...  
  
June: Pega o casaco de Ana Eu tmb não sei, mas nós vamos agora ver o medico. Vem Ikki! Você dirige.  
  
Ikki: Ok! Deixa que euvou na frente. Pega as chaves do carro e dece  
  
June: Pega o casaco de Shun Você leva a Ana.  
  
Shun: Pega Ana Tah, vamos...  
  
Ana: Hihihihihihihi, nossa, somos tão intimos assim?  
  
Shun: Vermelho Mais ou Menos...  
  
June: Não pense besteiras seu taradão! Ela é uma doente!!!!  
  
Shun: Desculpe!!!!!! '''''''''''''''''''''''''   
  
Quando Shun e June chegam lá embaixo, Ikki já estava pronto para sair. Shun vai na frente com Ikki e June com Ana atras. Chegando no hospital, Ikki estaciona e Shun carrega Ana até o consultorio do seu medico. June e Ana entram e   
  
Shun e Ikki ficam fora esperando.   
  
Depois de uma meia hora de pura preocupação Ana e June saem do consultório. Rapidas despedias e os 4 entram dentro do carro para voltarem para casa.  
  
Ikki: E aê June?  
  
June: Ela está com amnézia.  
  
Shun: E.. isso eh grave?!  
  
June: Hehehehe, felizmente, no caso dela, não... ela está assim porcausa da forte batida na cabeça.   
  
Ikki: E a memória dela volta quando?  
  
June: Se não for hoje mesmo, amanhã.  
  
Shun: E se não voltar?  
  
June: Se não voltar nós vamos ter de fazer um exame mais profundo...  
  
Ikki: Vocês vão ficar em casa?  
  
June: Sim...  
  
Ikki: Ok...  
  
Ikki dirige até o apartamento delas e depois vai para casa. No dia seguinte Ana acorda com a memória completamente recuperada, June, Ikki e Shun comemoram juntos a volta de sua memória. Ana e Ikki se beijam a noite inteira, e no final  
  
Ikki da para Ana um anel banhado em ouro representando o amor que sentia por ela.   
  
Ana: Ikki, eu... não posso aceitar...   
  
Ikki: Claro que pode! Olhe atrás.  
  
Ana: vira e le as pequeninas letras Ana e Ikki para sempre. Ikki, é lindo!  
  
Ikki: Não mais que você...  
  
Ana: Deve ter cido caro.. eu te pago!  
  
Ikki: Não! Sabia que é falta de educação fazer isso que você está fazendo?  
  
Ana: Mas Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Nada de mas... Beija Ana  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: Oie! Olha só, finalmente cheguei aonde eu queria! No proximo capitulo ''3 anos depois'' esperem e verão!   
  
Beijos.  
  
paola25990hotmail.com 


	9. O segredo de Ikki

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 9 : O segredo de Ikki.  
  
Três anos se passam depois da entrega do anel, Ana agora tem 21 anos, Ikki tem 23 anos, June tem 24 anos e Shun a mesma idade de Ana.  
  
Ana e Shun entraram na mesma faculdade e estavam nas mesmas classes, Ikki estava para se formar e June fazia um cursinho demanha e trabalhava como professora  
  
de luta a tarde.   
  
Neste mês Shun e June completariam 2 meses de casados, todos achavam estranho mas, Shun e June ainda viviam separdos. June morava com Ana e Shun com seu irmão mais velho Ikki.   
  
Ikki ainda não se casara com Ana, mas, nesses ultimos 2 meses pensara muito sobre isso. Afinal, ele a amava mais do que tudo em sua vida, ela era a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu   
  
depois que Esmeralda morreu.   
  
Era manha de sexta feira em Tóquio no apartamento de June e Ana.  
  
June: Levanta Ana, vai se atrasar para a aula...  
  
Ana: Já??? Dexa só mais 6 minutinhos...  
  
June: Bem que eu queria, mas não vai dar. Sua aula começa daqui a 7 minutos....  
  
Ana: Pula da cama O QUE?!  
  
June: Eu ti falei que você ia se atrasar baby, você que não quis ouvir...  
  
Ana: Tah tah... bota a roupa bem rapidinho.  
  
June: Não vai comer nada?  
  
Ana: Ai ta. Pega um fruta e sai correndo.  
  
June: Nãããããããooooo, Ana!!! Essa fruta é cera!!!!!! Volta aqui minina!   
  
Ana sai do prédio correndo o mais rapido que pode. Como ela já estava atrasaderrima o onibus já havia saido e o próximo só viria daqui a uns 5 ou 6 minutos. Ela resolve ir correndo mesmo.  
  
Ela chega na faculdade, faltava apenas 3 minutos para o professor entrar na aula. Primeira aula, Lingua Inglesa... 5º andar... Ana chega na frente do elevador, eles estava decendo do 4º anda. Não daria tempo,  
  
sobe as escadas raidamente, chega no 5º andar se arrastando, sem conseguir respirar direito. Ela chega na frente da sala de aula e o professor apenas diz: Desculpe Ana, já são 7:01, não posso deixar você entrar.  
  
Atras de Ana surge um rapaz alegre e com pique. Nem parecia que estava atrasado ou que tinha subido as escadas. - E aí professor, posso entrar? - O professor apenas diz - Lamneto Shun, mas você e sua colega terão  
  
que esperar até o 3º periodo, por na minha aula vocês não entram mais... Fecha a porta.  
  
Shun: É... Parece que nessa aula agente não entra mais...  
  
Ana: é...  
  
Shun: Quer tomar um sorvete? Da tempo até o 3º periodo...  
  
Ana: Pode ser.  
  
Shun: Ta bom. Eu pago!  
  
Os dois vão para uma sorveteria que tinha na esquina da faculdade.  
  
Shun: e aí? Quando você casa com o meu irmão?  
  
Ana: Xiiiiii, não acha meio cedo pra falar em casamento?  
  
Shun: cedo?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 3 anos de namoro!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: É, 3 otimos anos....  
  
Shun: Então casa!  
  
Ana: É, até que não é uma má ideia. Vou falar hoje com ele.  
  
Shun: Aê!!!!!  
  
Ana: Hehehehe, quando você e a June vão morar juntos?  
  
Shun: Quando você e o Ikki se casarem.  
  
Ana: Por que?  
  
Shun: Por que daí é só trocar de casa. Hehehehehe.  
  
Ana: é! Hahahahaha  
  
Shun: É melhor voltar.... Demora um pouco até chegar.  
  
Ana: É, vamos indo...  
  
Os dois voltam e tem aula normal. Na saida, Shun acompanha Ana até sua casa.  
  
Shun: E então Ana, vao falar que horas com o meu irmão?  
  
Ana: Hoje denoite eu vou dar uma passadinha lá no AP de vcs e falo com ele.  
  
Shun: Ta bom. Leva a June junto, viu?  
  
Ana: Hahahaha, ta, ta.   
  
Os dois se despedem e Ana entra no predio. Já é escuro qundo Ana entra. Era inverno e as 18:00 o sol se põe mais cedo.   
  
June: Oi Ana!   
  
Ana: Oie!!!!!!!  
  
June: O que aconteceu?  
  
Ana: Nós vamos no AP do Ikki e do Shun hoje. Eu vou pedir o Ikki em casamento antes que ele fuja.  
  
June: Finalmente!!!!! Hehehehehe. Que horas agente vai?  
  
Ana: Não sei... Que horas tu que i?  
  
June: Agora?  
  
Ana: Não! Eu to cansada. Passei o dia intero na facul. Olha só, vamos jantar e depois agente vai...  
  
June: Ta bom...   
  
June prepara o jantar e logo depois elas vão para o apartamento dos amados.   
  
Shun: Que bom. Vocês vieram!   
  
June: Shun!!!!   
  
Shun: Juneeee!!!!!  
  
Os dois se beijam  
  
Ana: Uauuuuu, cade o Ikki?  
  
Shun: Ele ta no banho...  
  
Ana: Ta bom, eu espero. Ele sabe que eu ia vir?  
  
Shun: Ba. Me esqueci de falar. Mas dexa! Heheheehe, ele vai gostar da surpresa.  
  
Ana: Assim espero...  
  
Shun: Bom, não fique aí de pé. Sentem-se  
  
June e Ana: Obrigada. Se sentam.  
  
Ikki sai do banho  
  
Shun: Ikki! Olha quem está aqui!!!  
  
Ikki: Ana!! Oi!  
  
Ana: Se levanta Oi Ikki.   
  
Os dois se beijam  
  
Ikki: Xi, vou ter que sair. Tchau pra vocês. Sai.  
  
Shun: Xiiiii, que estranho.  
  
June: É...  
  
Ana: ....  
  
Shun: Não é a primera vez que ele sai assim...  
  
Ana: Muito estranho...  
  
Shun: E ele não vai de carro...  
  
June: Shun, você sabe dirigir?  
  
Shun: Sim.  
  
June: Vamos seguir ele!   
  
Shun: Vamos!  
  
Shun e Ana entram no carro e June fica escondida na frente do predio para ver a hora que Ikki entrasse em algum carro. Um carro preto chega e Ikki entra, June corra para a garagem, diz que Ikki entrou em um carro totalmente preto  
  
e Shun sai dirigindo. Eles perceguem o carro até um lugar MUITO longe da cidade grande. O carro preto estaciona na frente de uma pequena casinha de madeira mau pintada de amarelo. Ikki sai do carro com mais dois homens  
  
aparentando mais ou menos a idade de Ikki. Os três entram dentro da casa, June, Shun e Ana saem do carro. June percebe uma janela meio aberta na casa, os três ficam de olho para ver o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.  
  
Ikki: Falem, o que vocês querem?  
  
Homem 1: Nada de mais, garotas?   
  
Duas lindas garotas entram na sala onde eles estavam.  
  
Ikki: Quem são elas?  
  
Homem 2: De que importa nomes Ikki? São só 2 garotas... muito lindas.  
  
Ikki: E o que elas estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Homem 1: Vieram fazer um serviço...  
  
Ikki: Hmmm...  
  
Homem 2: Podem começar garotas.   
  
As duas começam a se esfregar em Ikki  
  
Ikki: Pera aê, eu tenho namorada!!!!!  
  
Homem 1: E daí? Ela não precisa ficar sabendo. Ikki, você tem que entender: Você é da nossa gang, pode ter o que você quiser, aproveite.  
  
Ikki: Não, eu vim hoje aqui por isso mesmo! Eu não quero mais ser dessa gang. Era no passado, antes de vocês meterem drogas no meio. Eu to aqui pra avisar que eu quero sair.  
  
Homem 2: Acho que o chefe não vai gostar... Você sabe demais Ikki, não pode sair assim.  
  
Ikki: Eu não falo nada para ninguem. Podem confiar.  
  
Homem 1: Não Ikki, não da, ou você fica....  
  
Homem 2: .... Ou você morre.  
  
Ikki: Nenhum dos dois. Tchau.  
  
Ikki sai da casa e os dois homens vão atras  
  
Homem 1: Não é bem assim Ikki!  
  
Ikki: Claro que é! Eu não tenho medo de você, afinal, você não podem me obrigar a nada.  
  
Homem 2: Então... você vai sair?  
  
Ikki: Sim.  
  
Homem 1: Então axo que isso é um adeus. tira uma arma do bolso da calça  
  
Ikki: Eu não tenho medo de armas...   
  
Ana, June e Shun, que estavam vendo tudo, resolvem agir  
  
Ana: Não!!!!!!!!! Não matem ele!!!!!!  
  
Homem 2: Hmmm, sua namoradinha Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Ana??? O que tu ta fzendo aqui??????  
  
June: Sim, a idéia de te seguir foi nossa ideia. Puxa Shun  
  
Iki: June?! Shun?! Meus Deuses! Que falta de privacidade é essa?!?!?!  
  
Homem 1: Vocês ouviramtudo... Já sabem de mais! Tem que morrer junto com Ikki.  
  
June: Você? Me matar? Com essa coisinha? Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: June!! Não diga isso! Ele pode atirar!!!!  
  
Ikki: cochicha para Shun Tira a Ana daqui, dexa que eu e a June cuidamos deles.  
  
Shun: Tah. vira para Ana Ana!!! Vem comigo. Pega Ana n colo  
  
Ana: Nãoooo!!!! Shun!!!!!!  
  
Shun leva Ana para dentro do carro.  
  
Homem 1: uito espertinhos, é só eu acabar com vocês que vou atras deles.  
  
Homem 2: Pode cre!  
  
Ikki: Haahahaha... é é, vai nessa!  
  
Homem 1: Atira em Ikki  
  
Ikki: Desvia de todas as balas  
  
Homem 1: IMPOSSIVEL!!!!!!!!  
  
June: Hahahahaha!!!!!   
  
Eles começam a lutar, Ikki da um AVE FENIX e a casa pega fogo, June bate nos dois homens, que acabam desmaiando, e coloca dentro da casa em chmas, onde ainda estavam as duas meninas.  
  
Ikki: Nossa.... será que aquelas duas vão morrer? escuta os gritos de socorro  
  
June: Meu Zeus, a casa mau ta pegando fogo ainda e essas duas já tão gritando. Por favor! Vão se fresca assim lá no inferno!  
  
Ikki: Hahahaha, ba, e agora, como agente vai voltar? Não to com as chaves desse carro.  
  
June: O Shun veio dirigindo...  
  
Ikki: Ok, vamos nessa.  
  
Os 4 voltam para o apartamento de Ikki e Shun.  
  
Shun: Nossa, que coisa... vou prearar um chá. Vocês querem?  
  
June: Eu quero!  
  
Ana: Não obrigada.  
  
Ikki: Eu tmb não quero Shun.  
  
Shun vai preparar o chá.  
  
Ana: Ikki, quem eram eles?  
  
Ikki: Eram dois homens de uma gang..  
  
June: ...  
  
Ikki: Calma! Eu entrei em uma gang a uns 5 anos atras, mas esse ano eles começaram a mexer com drogas, daí eu resolvi sair e eles falaram que eu não podia, tentaram me conquistar com mulheres, dinheiro. Mas eu já tenho tudo que eu preciso. Não quero mais nada.  
  
Daí eu resolvi sai e eles se irritaram. Só isso.  
  
June: Hmmmm, ta explicado.  
  
Ikki: Pera um ´pouco. Ana, por que você me seguiu? Não confia em mim não?  
  
Ana: ...  
  
June: Ikki, a culpa foi toda minha e do Shun. O Shun ficou preocupado, e eu também estranhei essas suas saidas, daí eu suspeitei que você podia ta traindo a Ana e eu e o Shun resolvemos te seguir... .Desculpa!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Tah bom, eudei todos os motivos pra vcs desconfiarem msmo... a culpa eh minha! Hehehehe.  
  
Ana: Afinal, eu so ou num chifruda?  
  
Ikki e June: NÃO!!!!!  
  
June:Falando nisso..... Será que o Shun já me chifro?  
  
Shun entra com o chá e entrega para June  
  
Shun: O que vocês tão fofocando de mim aê, hein?  
  
Ana: A June ta perguntando se você já chifrou ela...  
  
Shun: Mas é claro que não! Eu amo ela!  
  
June: Ahhh meu fofinho! Eu também te amo...  
  
Shun: Ana, aproveita que tu ta agarradiha com o Ikki e pergunta!  
  
Ana: Heeheheehhehe,,,, é... er..... Ikki.... você... er....  
  
Ikki: Ana, antes eu quero te fazer um pedido, que, com certeza é muito mais iportante do que você vai me dizer...  
  
June e Shun: Xiiiii......  
  
Ikki: Bom... o que eu tenho a dizer pode mudar o rumo das nossas vidas... e.... Quer casar comigo?!  
  
June e Shun: SIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: Pera aê, o Ikki que casa cmg! Não com vcs...   
  
June e Shun: Desculpe...  
  
Ana: Ikki, eu... aceito!  
  
June e Shun: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Se beijam  
  
Ikki: Hmmm, quem vai se casar sou eu e a Ana.   
  
June: Hehehehe, e quando vai ser?  
  
Ana: Não sei... Hmmm  
  
Ikki: Amanhã?  
  
Ana: Não! No final da semana.....  
  
June: Mas nao fica muito apertado?   
  
Shun: É, temos que ver o vestio, os sapatos, o cabelereiro, maquiador, flores, padre, igreja, midia, salão, comida, bolo, convidados, presentes...  
  
June: Eh!  
  
Ikki: Nós vemos isso depois. Hehehehe  
  
June: Que tal vocês casarem no sabado?  
  
Ikki: Amanha?  
  
June: Não! No que vem.  
  
Ikki: Ana?  
  
Ana: Por mim tudo bem!  
  
Os dois se beijam  
  
Continua.....  
  
N/A ? O que acharam? No proximo capitulo os preparativos para o casamento de Ana e Ikki. Espere e verá. Mandem mails para paola25990hotmail.com 


	10. Preparados para o casamento?

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 10: Preparados para o casamento?  
  
Sabado June acorda bem cedo, liga para Shun e os dois vão para o shopping juntos. Shun estaciona o carro no segundo andar da garagem, os dois saem e entram no shopping.  
  
Shun: O que você quer fazer primeiro?  
  
June: Hmmm, eu vou comprar uma casquinha, eu não tomei café da manhã.  
  
Shun: Hmmm, eu tmb vou então.  
  
Os dois passam na frente de uma sorveteria e compram 2 casquinhas de chocolate.  
  
Shun: Hmmmm, isso ta bom.  
  
June: Sabe como ficaria melhor?  
  
Shun: sorriso malicioso como?  
  
June: Beija Shun  
  
Shun: Hehehehehe, realmente. Ficou bem melhor agora. tras June para si, passando seus braços sobre os ombros dela.  
  
June: se encosta no peito de Shun Imagina só, daqui a uma semana vamos morar juntos.   
  
Shun: É mesmo.... Onde fica aquela loja que você queria ver?  
  
June: Ah sim, fica no segundo andar. Vamos subir por aquela escada rolante aponta  
  
Shun: Tah.  
  
Os dois sobem as escadas grudados um no outro  
  
Shun: E aí? Onde ta a loja?  
  
June: Não sei... Vamos dar uma circulada pelo andar.  
  
Shun: Claro.   
  
Os dois caminham pelo shopping quase vazio, param em algumas lojas, olham vitrines. Finalmente chegam na loja que June quer ver.  
  
June: É aqui!  
  
Os dois entram  
  
Vendedora: Posso ajuda-los?  
  
June: Claro, nós queriamos ver alguns vestidos de noiva.  
  
Vendedora: Hmmm, laro, mas... Dizem os mais velhos que da azar ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento...  
  
Shun: Hehehehe, nós já casamos...  
  
June: É. da um selinho em Shun O vestido é para uma amiga nossa que vai se casar com o irmão dele.  
  
Vendedora: Ok. Vou trazer alguns vestidos. Hm... Alguma cor em especial?  
  
June: Num, acho que branco, né more?  
  
Shun: É.  
  
A vendedora pega 5 modelos de vestidos  
  
Vendedora: Esses modelos são os mais procurados.  
  
June: Pega um Hmmm, são muito bonitos.   
  
Vendedora: o preço é $ 1.200, mas você pode alugar por $500   
  
June: Ok, mais tarde eu volto com a noiva para escolher o vestido.  
  
Vendedora: Ta bom.  
  
June: Tchau!  
  
Os dois saem.  
  
Shun: Meio caro o vestido...  
  
June: Meio? Total! Mas é muito bonito!  
  
Shun: Isso é.  
  
June: Vamos voltar para casa. Eu quero levar a Ana para uma lojinha no centro. Vamos?  
  
Shun: Claro. Liga pra ela e diz pra ela se arruma. É muito cedo, ela pode ta dormindo.  
  
June: Tah.   
  
Os dois vão até a garagem do shopping e entram no carro. June liga para Ana e diz pra ela esperar eles. Eles pegam Ana e vão direto para a loja no centro.  
  
Ana: Nossa, que sono. O que vocês querem, hein?  
  
June: Saindo do carro Você vai ver! Venha logo.   
  
Ana: saindo do carro Tah calma, já vai.  
  
Eles entram na loja  
  
June: E aí?  
  
Ana: Nossa!! Que vestidos lindos....  
  
Shun: Escolha um.  
  
Vendedora: Posso ajuda-los?  
  
June: Sim. Por favor, minha amiga vai se casar sabado que vem. Nós gostariamos de ver vestidos e flores para o buquê.  
  
Vendedora: Sim, claro.  
  
Pega alguns vestidos e um lbuns onde apareem fotos de buquês  
  
June: Nossa, são lindos. O que você acha Ana?  
  
Ana: É. São lindos mesmo.  
  
Shun: Por que você não escolhe um agora e esperimenta?  
  
Ana: Tah bom.   
  
Ana pega 3 vestidos, experimenta e sai vestndo o que mais gostou  
  
June: Nossa, você está linda!!!!  
  
Shun: É mesmo.   
  
Ana: Obrigada. Hahahahaha.  
  
Vendedora: É esse que você vai levar?  
  
Ana: Sim. Hã.... Quanto custa?  
  
Vendedora: Deixa eu ver aqui. Vei para o computador Hmmm, esse custa $500  
  
Ana: Xiiiii.....  
  
June: Agente leva.   
  
Vendedora: Ok. Já escolheram um buquê?  
  
Shun: Ainda não. Vem aqui Ana.  
  
Ana pega o albun dos buquês  
  
Ana: Hmmm, esse aqui ta muito bonito...  
  
Shun: É, olha esse com rosas brancas e vermelhas..  
  
Ana: Muito lindo!   
  
June: E aí? Vai demora muito?  
  
Ana: Não! Já escolhi!  
  
Vendedora: E aí? Qual vai ser?  
  
Ana: Esse aqui mostra a foto Achei muito legal.  
  
Vendedora: Então é isso?  
  
Ana: Sim.  
  
Vendedora: Então eu vou encomendar tudo.  
  
June: Qunado chega?!  
  
Vendedora: Acho que segunda-feira já está tudo na sua residencia.   
  
June: Ok. Obrigada.   
  
Shun: Vamos?!  
  
June e Ana: Claro!  
  
Shun deixa as garotas em casa e logo depois vai para a sua. Pra variar um pouco, Ikki ainda estava dormindo.  
  
Shun: Cheguei! Desculpa não ter deixado um bilhete disendo onde eu tava, mas é que é meio confidencial. Se arruma que daqui a pouco vamos comprar seu terno.   
  
Sem resposta  
  
Shun: Ikki?  
  
.....  
  
Shun: vai até o quarto do irmão Por que eu ainda insisto?! Ikki.... Acorda...  
  
Ikki: ZzZzZzZzZzZz....  
  
Shun: Tom mais alto Ikki acorda....  
  
Ikki: ROnNnNnNnNncCcCcCcCc......  
  
Shun: Gritando IKKI, A ANA TA AÍ!   
  
Ikki: Pula da cama QUEEEEEEEEEE???????????????????????? Ai meu Zeus, e agora?!?!?!  
  
Shun: Se arruma, agente vai almoçar fora.  
  
Ikki: E a Ana?  
  
Shun: Não se faz! Se arruma logo...  
  
Ikki: bota o travissero na cabeça Pra que?  
  
Shun: Vamos com´prar seu terno e depois vamos almoçar...  
  
Ikki: A não! Não da pra ver isso amanha?  
  
Shun: Amanha é domingo! A lojas não abrem! Larga de ser vagabundo e vamo logo.  
  
Ikki: Se levanta Mas que droga!  
  
Shun: Vou beber alguma coisa, quando eu voltar eu quero você pronto, viu?   
  
Ikki: Mas eu não sou mais criança! Que droga!  
  
Shun toma sua água e Ikki se veste. Depois os dois decem decem, quem dirige é Ikki  
  
Ikki: Pra onde agente vai?!  
  
Shun: Centro...  
  
Ikki: Fazer oque?  
  
Shun: Comprar teu terno, já falei!  
  
Ikki: Ah tah, é nakela lojinha que você comprou o seu?  
  
Shun: Sim.  
  
Ikki: Por que eu não uso o seu?  
  
Shun: Por que não temos as mesmas medidas.  
  
Ikki: A é.  
  
Shun: PRESTA ATENÇAO!!! OLHA A LOJA ALI!  
  
Ikki: Da ré Claro, claro, desculpa....  
  
os dois entram na loja  
  
Vendedora: Posso ajuda-los?  
  
Shun: Por favor, ternos de casamento.  
  
Vendedora: Por aqui, por favor. vão para um lugar cheio de ternos Temos estes pretos. Mas em outra seção tem brano, azul...  
  
Ikki: Hmmm ... Eu vou querer cum terno preto emsmo.  
  
Vendedora: Pode escolher..  
  
Ikki: Vous experimentar esse. Pega, experimenta e resolve levar  
  
Shun: E aí?  
  
Ikki: Vou levar.  
  
Shun: Pera um poco né Ikki?! Quanto é?  
  
Vendedora: $600  
  
Shun: Ta bom... Agente leva.  
  
A vendedora arruma o terno e os dois vão embora com ele. Os dois voltam para casa. Shun liga para June para ver se já estava tudo ok. Ele chama Ikki e os dois passam de carro para pegar   
  
as meninas e irem para um lugar onde fariam o resto dos preparamentos para o casamento da semana que vem. Eles escolheram o bolo, os enfeites da igreja, alugaram o salão para a festa,   
  
escolheram o buffet e a decoração do salão, o DJ e as musicas, garçons, fotografos, convites, fizaram a lista de convidados: cavaleiros de ouro, cavaleiros de bronze, colegas de Ikki e de Anna,  
  
amigos mais proximos, vizinhos.   
  
Tudo já estava pronto, ou quase, talvez faltasse alguma coisa. E faltava sim. Mas isso eles veriam ao decorrer da semana, os noivos estavam muito felizes e os jás casados, Shun e June, estavam   
  
preocupados com o casamento, eles gostavam muito dos noivos.   
  
continua...  
  
N/A: No proximo cap. o casamento, e depois eu acho que o penultimo capitulo! FINALMETEEEE!!!!! BEIJINHOS.. Deixem coment's! 


	11. O fim de uma historia, mas não de um amo...

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 11: O casamento  
  
Era sabado, dia do casamento. Ikki já estava acordado, Shun também. Os dois muito nervosos tomavam o café da manha.  
  
Ikki: Será que todos vão?  
  
Shun: Não sei...  
  
Ikki: Ahhhhhhh!!! bate na mesa Eu não aguento mais. Falta muito ainda!  
  
Shun: Acalme-se Ikki. Falta muito sim. Mas pensa assim, amanha vocês já estaram casados.  
  
Ikki: É.... Ai, finalmente a Ana será minha esposa.  
  
Shun: Onde vão passar a lua-de-mel?  
  
Ikki: Vamos essa noite para a fazenda da mãe dela, ela me falou que faz um tempo que ninguem vai lá, mas o lugar está em otimo estado.  
  
Shun: Itália?  
  
Ikki: Calma, não vamos ficar muito tempo, a Ana tem os estudos e eu o trabalho.  
  
Shun: Hmmm, quanto tempo?  
  
Ikki: Uma semana.  
  
Shun: Nossa, foi muito bem organizado isso.. Mas.. e se a Ana engravidar? Você sabe, ela ainda é muito nova para ter filhos.  
  
Ikki: Eu sei, vamos transar com camsinha... Quer dizer... Até ela terminar os estudos e ter idade o bastante para não ter uma gravidez de risco.  
  
Shun: Nossa Ikki, pela primeira vez eu vejo você ser responsável.  
  
Ikki: Claro, todo o cuidado é pouco para a mulher que eu amo.  
  
Shun: Que fofo. Xiiii  
  
Ikki: O que?  
  
Shun: Olha a hora! Vamos. Se arrume, temos que começar os preparativos.  
  
Ikki e Shun se arrumam e vão para o salão de beleza mas culino, onde só havia tratamentos masculinos. Ana e June também já estavam saindo e indo para o salão de beleza.   
  
Parece que seria uma tarde muuuuiiiiitooooo longa no salão de beleza.   
  
As horas passam, passam, passam (...) É quase 19:00, o casamento começava as 20:00, Ikki estava a caminho da irgreja, Ana ainda estava no salão. Os minutos iam passando, os   
  
convidados iam chegando, e as 20:00 em ponto todos já estavam sentados e em silencio. Mu e Sheena eram padrinhos junto com Marin e Seiya e Shun e June. A dama de honra era Juliana, a sobrinha de Ana que devia ter   
  
mais ou menos a idade de Kiki, que entraria junto com ela na igreja.   
  
Era 20:30, a musica começou a tocar, todos olharam para tras e lá entravam os padrinhos. Primeiro Mu com um terno preto e uma gravata vermelha e Sheena com um lindo vertido verde e é claro, sem sua mascara,   
  
Logo atras veio Seiya, também de terno {Não consigo imaginar...} e Marin estava com um longos vestido vermelho, também sem sua mascara, Shun e June entraram depois, Shun estava com um terno preto e June com   
  
um vestido rosa claro. Todos se posicionam no altar, Ikki já estava lá, muito ancioso. Todos olham para a porta, esperando a noiva entrar.  
  
Então Juliana e Kiki entram, Kiki com uma almofadinha branca nas mãos, levando as alianças e Juliana com uma cestinha com petalas de rosas, jogandp-as pelo caminho da noiva. Os dois chegam no altar, ficando do lado de Ikki.  
  
Finalmente a noiva entra, com um lindo e longo vestido branco, segurando um buque maravilhoso. Do seu lado, seu pai, orgulhoso de sua filha, ele tinha que adimitir, ela estava realmente linda. Roubando todas as atençoes da igreja.   
  
Enquanto eles andavam, ela olhava para o lado, vendo todos os seus familiares e amigos vindos da Italia. No altar, seu pai cumprimenta Ikki e a entrega, os dois se ajoelham na frente do padre que começa a falar.  
  
Depois de uma meia hora de discurso do padre, Ana e Ikki se trocam as alianças, fazendo as juras de amor. Logo depois os noivos saem em uma limousine brnaca, indo direto para o sala de festas, os convidados chegaram depois.  
  
Primeiro foi servido o buffet e depois todos cairam na dança. Os oivos não ficaram até o final, tinham que viajar e não podia ser muito tarde. Pegaram as malas que estavam dentro da limousine e foram direto para o aeroporto onde  
  
um jato particular {presente de casamento da Saori} os esperavam. Em 1 ou 2 horas já estavam na Itália, um taxi os levou para a fazenda. E, como Ana tinha dito, a fazenda estava em otimo estado.   
  
Ikki: Nossa... é linda.  
  
Ana: É...  
  
Ikki: Onde fica o quarto?   
  
Ana: Lá em cima. aponta para o andar de cima da enorme casa  
  
Ikki: Vamos?  
  
Ana: Claro.   
  
Os dois vão para o quarto  
  
Ikki: Larga as malas Finalmente... asós.  
  
Ana: Ihihihih... pega sua mala Eu.. Eu vou ali no banheiro trocar de roupa rapidinho.   
  
Ikki: Está bem.   
  
Ana vai para o banheiro botar uma camisola... hmmm... especial. Toda branca, de seda, longa e macia. Ana a colocou, depois desprendeu seu lindo e longo cabelo, tirou a maquiagem, apenas aplicou uma base nos labios. Ela sai do banheiro   
  
e encontra Ikki deitado na cama, apenas com uma sambacançaum{eu sei que tah errado, mas é que eu escrevi como eu axo q eh '''''''} preta .  
  
Ela se senta na cama, ao lado dele. Os dois começam a se beijar apaixonadamente.   
  
Ikki para de beijar Ana e fica olahndo para seu rosoto.  
  
Ana: Que foi?  
  
Ikki: Nada..  
  
Ana: Eu to suja?  
  
Ikki: Não  
  
Ana: Então, por que ta me olahndo?  
  
Ikki: Bom, além de você estar linda, agora, eu me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo.  
  
Ana: Hehehehe, eu também estou muito feliz Ikki.  
  
Ikki sorri para sua amada e volta a beija-la. Eles ficam um bom tempo se beijando até que Ikki toma a iniciativa e começa tocar em Ana. Ele para, Ana estranha.  
  
Ana: O que aconteceu?  
  
Ikki: Tem alguem dentro dessa casa.  
  
Ana: Ai Ikki, para! Não vem ninguem aqui a anos.  
  
Ikki: Eu sei.. mas.. eu ouvi um barulho lá em baixo.   
  
Ana: Ikki, deve ser só imaginação ou algum gatinho que entrou aqui dentro.  
  
Ikki: Não, foi barulho de passos. Ana, tem alguem aqui dentro.  
  
Ana: Ikki para! Tu ta me assustando.  
  
Ikki: levanta, poe uma blusa e uma calça Espera aqui, eu vou ver quem é.  
  
Ana: Ikki. Não!!! Ikkiiii! Me espera.  
  
Ikki: Não, tu fica aqui.   
  
Ikki sai, bem divagar, para surpreender qualquer assaltante. Ana desobedece Ikki, ela poe um roupão por cima da camisola, pega uma estatueta de um anjo que tinha na cabeceira e vai atras de Ikki. Ikki para na escada, espiando quem estava lá embaixo.  
  
Ana sem querer bate em Ikki, que leva um susto.  
  
Ikki: Ana? Eu falei pra você ficar no quarto!  
  
Ana: Eu não vou ficar no quarto enquanto o meu amor estiver correndo perigo.   
  
Ikki: ...  
  
Os homens que estavam lá embaixo escutam os dois discutindo e resolvem subir. Ikki escuta os passos , pega Ana no colo e sai correndo para o fundo da casa. Os homens correm atras dos dois, o corredor acaba Ikki não tem mais para onde ir, olha para Ana  
  
e diz para ela se segurar, eles iam pular. Havia uma janela, eles estavam no segundo andar. Era alto, mas valia tudo para salvar Ana. Ele não se preocupava com sua vida, apenas com a de  
  
Ana.   
  
Ele pula, Ana está bem, mas Ikki não. Caiu de mau geito sobre uma das pernas, fratura esposta. Os dois homens decem rapido as escadas, chegando até Ikki e Ana.   
  
Ikki: O que vocês querem?  
  
Assaltante 1: Não está nos reconhecendo Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Olha bem para o rosto daqueles homens O que? Não pode ser.   
  
Ana: Ikki? Você conhece esses dois homens?  
  
Ikki: Sim... São...  
  
Homem 1: Não, não, não... Deixa que nós mesmos nos apresentamos. tira a capa EU SOU MASCARA DA MORTE  
  
Homem 2: e sou tira a capa AFRODITE  
  
Ana: Hn?  
  
Ikki: O que vocês querem?  
  
MdM: Bom, vamos relembrar algumas coisas...A muitos anos atras, quando eu era muito pequeno, morava na Italia. Todos me chamavam de Carlo, mas havia uma garota que falava esse nome melhor que todos os outros. Eu a chamava de Ana. Nós eramos namoradinhos,   
  
mas eu sentia alguma coisa muito forte por ela. Talvez ela foi a pessoa que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida. Bom, até aí tudo bem, mas seu pai foi promovido e ela teve que mudar de bairro. Eu a prcurei depois disso mas ela não quis mais nada comido. Fiquei muito triste,  
  
com raiva do mundo e assim desenvolvi minha força e virei cavaleiro.  
  
Ana: Carlo?  
  
Afrodite: Cala essa boca! empurra Ana  
  
MdM: Meus treinos foram duros, a cada dia que passava eu odiava mais as pessoas em minha volta, 6 anos depois conquistei a armadura de cancer, comecei a matar impiedosamente e assim fiquei conhecido como o cavaleiro mais temido de todos. Bom, depois da minha morte  
  
e da batalha contra Hades eu continuei seguindo seus passos, do mundo dos mortos. Vi o começo do namoro de vocês, fiquei com muita raiva e mandei meus capangas sequestrarem ela para trazer-la devolta pra mim. Nenhum com sucesso. Quando vi que você iriam se casar não aguentei mais  
  
e decidi: se você não fosse minha, não seria de mais ninguem. Resolvi matar vocês dois. Negociei com Hades, ele me deu um tempinho aqui no mundo dos vivos.  
  
Ikki: se levanta com muita dificuldade Não toque um dedo nela!!!  
  
Afrodite: Fica quieto da um soco em Ikki fazendo ele cair novamente  
  
MdM: Hoje foi o ultimo dia de felicidade de vocês.. Ondas do Infernooooo   
  
Ana: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se joga na frente de Ikki recebendo o golpe por ele   
  
Ikki: Ana?!?!?! Anaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MdM, Você vai pagar muito caro por isso usa as ultimas energias AVÊ FENIX!!!  
  
Os dois são atigindos, indo direto para o inferno. Taudo pega fogo. Um homem de uma fazendo do lado percebe o clarão do fogo e chaa os bombeiros. No dia seguinte Ikki acorda no hospital, sua perna estava engessada. Um enfermeira entra e ve que ele estava acordado, chama o medico.  
  
Medico: Olá Ikki, você sabe o que aconteceu?  
  
Ikki: Não.  
  
Medico: Você estava em uma fazenda com uma garota. A fazenda pegou fogo..  
  
Ikki: Ana! Minha esposa! Onde ela está?  
  
Medico: Acalme-se, não se mexa muito, você fez fratura esposta, mas alguns meses de fisioterapia não recupere os movimentos. Bom... Você lembra do que aconteceu na fazenda?  
  
Ikki: Mascara da Morte...   
  
Medico: Otimo, depois você vai falar com alguns policiais para ver direitinho o que aconteceu. Bom.. nós remechemos nos seus documentos e achamos seus parentes. Seu irmão e a esposa dele estão ali fora.. Você quer ve-los?  
  
Ikki: Sim.   
  
Medico sai, Shun e June entram.  
  
Shun: Oi Ikki, como você está se sentindo?  
  
Ikki: Bem, mas.. onde agente ta?  
  
June: Italia, voltamos hoje mesmo pra casa.  
  
Ikki: Cade a Ana?  
  
June: Olha Ikki... Eu sei tudo o que aconteceu, a Ana contou antes de morrer.  
  
Ikki O QUE????  
  
June: O golpe do MdM foi muito forte, quando nós chegamos ela acordou, nos contou tudo e depois apagou.   
  
Shun: Ela pidiu pra eu falar que ela te ama, e que mesmo vocês estando em lugares diferentes, nunca vai deichar de te mar.  
  
Ikki: Eu quero ficar ficar sozinho..  
  
Shun: Mas Ikki...  
  
Ikki: SAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Os dois saem, Ikki começa a chorar discontroladamente.  
  
June: Doutor, quando o Ikki vai ter auta?  
  
Medico: Hoje mesmo. A cirurtgia foi um sucesso.   
  
June: Nós vamos viajar. Daí ele troca o gesso em Tokio?  
  
Medico: Isso mesmo.  
  
Medico sai  
  
June: Shun..  
  
Shun: Sim?  
  
June abraça Shun muito forte e começa a chorar  
  
Shun: Seja forte June.   
  
June: Olha pra Shun  
  
Shun: Tenho certeza que ela está bem. Ela não iria gostar de te ver chorando. enchuga as lagrimas da amada  
  
June: Vamos?   
  
Shun: Não vamos ficar para o enterro?  
  
June: A familia já levou o corpo, ela será cremada.   
  
Shun: Ta bom, vamos...  
  
Shun pega as malas e leva para o avião, atras vem June empurrando a cadeira de rodas com Ikki. Eles entram no avião e voltam para Tókio.  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Hehehehe, o proximo é o ultimo. Beijos.. deixem coment's & mandem mail paola25990hotmail.com 


	12. As Lembranças de um Homem

Titulo..: As lembranças de um homem  
  
Sumário..: O que aconteceu após as batalhas com os irmãos Ikki e Shun?  
  
Capitulo 12: As lembranças de um homem  
  
No dia seguinte Shun, June e Ikki moravam na mesma casa, Ikki teria hoje sua primeira aula de fisioterapia. Ikki estava no quarto.   
  
Shun: Ikki, está melhor hoje?  
  
Ikki: Sai daqui Shun....  
  
Shun: Mas Ikki, você não pode ficar assim.  
  
Ikki: Eu posso fazer o que eu quero. Sai agora daqui.  
  
Shun: Não foi sua culpa.   
  
Ikki: Eu podia ter salvo ela, eu podia. Mas eu não salvei... começa a chorar  
  
Shun: Ikki, não é verdade.  
  
Ikki: Você não pode dizer o que é ou não verdade! Agora SAI LOGO DAKI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
June: Vem Shun, acho que o Ikki precisa ficar sozinho...  
  
os dois vão para a sala  
  
Ikki: pega uma foto onde estava junto com Ana Por que você me deixou? Por que você tinha que ir? Por que? POR QUEEEEEEEEE?????????????????? Atira o retrato contra a parede  
  
Shun entra  
  
Shun: Ikki, eu e a June vamos comprar comida e curativos pra você. Talvez agente demore...  
  
Ikki: Tanto faz.  
  
Shun: Não faça nada. Lembre-se que você não pode andar, certo?  
  
Ikki: ....  
  
Shun e June saem, deixando Ikki sozinho.   
  
Ikki: Vamos ver se eu não posso usar essa perna. Sai da cadera de rodas   
  
Ikki anda com dificuldade, mas assim mesmo sai de casa. As pessoas que lhe oferecem ajudana rua ele trtata com brutalidade. Se sentia mau, triste... Parou em um bar, bebeu todas, pagou com uma nota de $20   
  
e, bebado, voltou para casa.   
  
Sua perna começou a doer, e resolveu procurar alguma remedio para a dor. Remexeu todo o armario do banheiro, achou um vidrinho ''SARADOR'' feito para dores musculares. Pensou - axo que isso deve adiantar -   
  
Tomou tres comprimidos de uma vez.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Menininha: E depois? O que aconteceu?  
  
Shun: Bom, ele morreu pois o remedio era forte demais para ser consumido em grende dose.   
  
Menininho: Vô, ele fez isso de proposito?  
  
Shun: Não sei, acho que sim....   
  
Menininha: Nossa... Que historia mais triste vô...  
  
Tairyke e Susan entram  
  
Susan: Papai, você está aí!  
  
Shun: Sim... cof... cof...  
  
Tairyke: Acho melhor o senhor se deitar....   
  
Susan: É pai, você está muito ve... quer dizer..  
  
Shun: Pode dizer Susan, sou uma velho surdo que não serve pra mais nada.  
  
Susan: Papai, não fale assim. Bom, nós estamso indo para a missa...  
  
Crianças: Podemos ir mãe?  
  
Susan: Não! Já está muito tarde e um cemiterio não é lugar de crianças.   
  
Shun: É mesmo... hoje completa 5 anos que June morreu.   
  
Susan: Você amou muito a mamãe não é?  
  
Shun: Sim... Ela era 6 anos mais velha que eu.... Já estava velhinha....  
  
Susan: É... ela fa muita falta. Vamos?  
  
Shun: Não. Eu vou dormir agora, estou cansado.  
  
Susan: Falando em dormir... crianças, já pra cama!  
  
Crianças: Mas mãe...  
  
Susan: Agora!  
  
Os dois vão dormir....  
  
Susan: Ok papai. Beija Shun durma com os anjos.  
  
Shun: sorri  
  
Susan: A papai, o que você estava falando com as crianças aquela hora?  
  
Shun: Nada minha filha, eram apenas lembranças de um pobre homem velho....  
  
Susan: Tah. Tchauzinho.   
  
Os dois saem  
  
Shun deita em sua cama e pensa - Apenas lembranças.... - e adormece.  
  
Eram 1:30 da madrugada, o hospital estava lotado.   
  
Tairyke: Doutor!!! Por favor! Como ele está?  
  
Medico: Nada bem...  
  
Crianças: O que aconteceu com o vovô???  
  
Susan: Calma crianças, o vovô vai ficar bem....  
  
Medico: O que aconteceu?  
  
Tairyke: Nós fomos para a missa da minha sogra, anualmente nós vamos para o cemitário levar flores para ela. O Shun resolveu ficar em casa para cuidar da crianças. Quando nós voltamos   
  
ele estava deitado na cama, parecia que estava dormindo. Mas daí a Susan ..  
  
Medico: Quem é Susan?  
  
Tairyke: Minha esposa... ela foi dar um beijo de boa noite, daí ela percebeu que ele não estava respirando.  
  
Medico: Ok... vou fazer o que posso, mas... ele está muito velho, não tem muitas chances...  
  
Susan: Eu entendo...começa a chorar  
  
Menininha: Por que você esta chorando, mamãe?  
  
Susan: Não sei...crianças... não sei....  
  
1 hora depois  
  
Tairyke: Susan, acorda...  
  
Susan: O que aconteceu?  
  
Medico: Desculpe mas...  
  
Susan: Não fale.. eu já sei.   
  
Medico: Como vocês querem que seja?  
  
Susan: Vamos enterrar do lado de minha mãe.  
  
Assim foi feito. Susan e Tairyke levaram as crianças para casa e depois foram ao enterro de Shun. Como o pedido de Susan, ele foi enterrado ao lado de June.   
  
Fim ou será um começo?  
  
Nos Campos Elysios....  
  
June: Shun!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Shun: corre e abrça June Você está otima!  
  
June :   
  
Shun olha para a frente e enxerga Ikki e Ana sentados na frente de um rio abraçados.  
  
June: Senti sua falta.  
  
Shun: Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Beija June  
  
FIM  
  
N/A: E aí? O que acharam?!?! Deixem coment's ou mandem mails para ''paola25990hotmail.com''  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS - Eu gostaria de agradecer ao leandro por ter me ajudado a organizar as minhas ideias nesses ultimos capitulos! OBRIGADA!!!!!! ''''' 


End file.
